Fifty Shades of Darkness
by MeganLouLou
Summary: If you like a bit of drama then this story is definitely for you! Who remembers when Jack Hyde came on to Ana in fifty shades darker? Well I have took that idea and changed it slightly! This time Ana isn't lucky enough to get away! Will Ana be able to cope and move on? Will Ana and Christian Survive? Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to do a little twist on a part in fifty shades of darker when Jack comes on to Ana, however things are slightly different this time. Like Christian isn't outside to pick her up, as he is working late! I'm only 17 so please don't be too harsh on me, i'm obviously not an experienced writer! I have loads of great ideas for this, but I would like your thoughts before I continue! I don't want to continue writing if nobody is enjoying it:)**

**Sorry for any mistakes! **

**All rights and Characters belong to E.L James! The storyline is mine!**

Megan xoxo

* * *

"You want me. Admit it, Ana. You prick teasing bitch!" Jack slowly licks his lower lip as he steps closer towards me, grabbing my wrists tightly in each of his hands. I glue my eyes shut, when he buries his nose into my neck, smelling the lingering scent of my CoCo Chanel perfume. _Christian will find me. Christian will find me.  
"Jack… I.I.. made it clear… I love Christian.." _I stutter my words as i attempt to yank my wrists out of his firm grip. His eyes darken with black fury, provoking his next vicious move. Jack harshly slams my back against the brick wall behind me. The impact against my back overwhelms me, causing me to continuously gasp for air. The automatic thought that crosses my mind, when he rips open my black, sheer shirt, evoking an explosion of buttons to scatter around the room, "_Go for the balls, Go for the balls_!"

"What the fucker don't know, won't hurt him" Jack mouths into the right side of my neck.

"Please… Jack, Please…I don't… Want this!" I screech! Maybe if he understands that I don't want this, he will stop. _Don't be so ridiculous Ana, this bastard isn't going to stop_! My subconscious screams with worried tears pouring down her face. I am dragged from my incoherent state when a sharp palm meets with my face. "ARGHHH!"

"SHUT UP BITCH! IT'S NOT LIKE ANYONE CAN HEAR YOU! WHERE IS MR GREY NOW HUH?" he spits into my face, while I press my head against the wall turning my face to gain some much needed space. _Go for the balls. Go for the balls_. My knee viciously jerks upwards attempting to meet with his manhood, but is blocked by his own knee. My eyes widen with worry when he presses his chest against mine and bites roughly against my neck. I feels trickles of blood run done my neck as the induce pain leaves me in silent.

"Ohhh, you're going to get it for that baby!" He smirks his yellow teeth as he rapidly reaches for this zipper. _Only Christian calls me baby_.

"JACK, FUCKING STOP YOU BASTARD…STOPPP!" I shout at the top of my lungs, pleading for someone to hear me, although it is highly unlikely since it is after office hours. Jack grasps my hair brutally in his firm grip, pressing his lips powerfully against my lips, silencing my screams. I attempt to shake my head free, but he just tightens his grip. He frantically yanks my skirt upwards and tears my red lace panties from my body, while he still pins me against the wall with his chest and silences my screams with his own lips.

Jack swiftly throws me against the floor. My head thumps with the floor creating a dizzy haze in my vision, I venture into scrabbling to me feet, but am denied of this attempt when Jack pounces on me with his boxer shorts and trouser pants round his ankles. I now know that i have lost this battle, as no matter what, this barbaric attack will scar me for  
life. I lie stiffly in an utter state of shock when my hips are harshly pinned to the floor with his filthy hand, and the evitable occurs.

I feel the Ana I used to know crumble to nothingness, this tragic event will haunt me till the day I die, and the Ana that Christian eventually admitted to loving will be forever missing. I feel clenched fists clash with my ribs several times, but I do not physically feel the pain. A slow tear rolls down my check as I feel myself drift out of consciousness.

* * *

So what do you guys think? Please Review and tell me what you think:)

Do you think I should continue?


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for such the lovely reviews, I really appreciate it, especially since this is such a sensitive topic! All rights are reserved to E.L James, the storyline belongs to me!**

**I understand that this is an extremely sensitive topic which some might find distressing. Although we have passed the actual incident, we will read a lot out how Ana copes and her negative thoughts, which too is very sensitive! I always thought that Ana thought that she wasn't good enough for Christian and now after the abuse, she has lost even more confidence and doesn't feel worthy of Christian, she feels 'damaged' and 'unwanted' because of what she went through! Ana is too scared to tell Christian at first because she is scarred she will lose him!**

**Also a lot of you have been wondering what Christian reaction will be! Don't worry about that;) I also want to remind you this is happens just after the Leila situation, Christians confession and his marriage proposal, so just before that crazy night and Christian is still worried about Ana and his revelations**

* * *

Fifty shades of darkness  
Chapter two : The Haunted

I hear the distinctive sound of a zipped being pulled up, when I carefully begin to open my eyes. My tired, sore eyes meet frilled eyes boring into mine. I begin to rekindle the events that just occurred and I feel water pouring into my throat, and notice the need to vomit. Tears begin to trickle down my face as I lie lifeless on the crisp carpet flooring.

Jacks husky voice pours into the silence "Now, I will see you first thing Monday morning, when I return from New York. I expect you to be on time, not arriving when is convenient for you, or Mr Grey" he wipes the sweat from his top lip and strides out of the room as though nothing happened. I continue to lie on the floor, feeling physically and mentally drained.

What seems like hours later, the designated ring tone informing me Christian is calling echoes throughout the room. I open my drooping eyes and relentlessly crawl my distressed body towards my bag. The music ends, but automatically begins again. I use the side table to aid me to a standing position and carefully pull down my skirt to cover my bruised body. I tiredly search for my phone in my bag with one hand, while I support myself on the side table with the other. I eventually find my Blackberry as it begins ringing for the third time.

"Hello?" I quietly speak into my Blackberry

"Hey baby, I'm just phoning to tell you that I will be working late at the office tonight, so eat without me Ana." His masculine voice pours through the phone. The sound of this voice would usually cause a pool between my legs, but not this time. I feel empty.

"Ok, don't worry about it" I state with no emotions.

"Ana, what is wrong?" Christian worriedly inquires.

"… Nothing, I just want to get home. Bye Christian."

"NO, Ana don't put the phone dow-" I cut Christian off before he even finishes he sentence. I automatically turn off my phone: I can be bothered to deal with Christian. I slide The Blackberry into the small pocket on my skirt. I have instant flashbacks of my skirt, begin yanked up… I snap out of the horrid daze and grab my belongings heading towards the girls toilets. Lucky there is a nearby toilet, allowing me to avoid unwanted attention – Not that anybody is around at this time. I shyly scurry towards the bathroom, but my attention is drawn the glass window to my left. His office. Jack Hyde's office. I quick urge to vomit pulls me out of my terror. I enter the bathroom in a hurry and head for the nearest toilet. I curl over the toilet and begin to throw up the little food I had in my stomach.

After flushing the toilet I motion towards the sink and mirror. The reflection I see in the mirror is not me. I don't recognise the pale, bruised and exhausted person that appears in front of me. Subtly I begin to cleanse the bloodied bite wound with fresh tap water. I am Marked. He has Marked me. The numerous bruises, my dirty clothes, the unrecognisable feeling I am having is too overwhelming. Ripping my ruined clothes from my body, I stand fully naked in the public bathroom.

I grab my knee length coat, which Christian insisted I wear to work today, tightly wrapping it around me. The tighter the better! I bend down to the mountain of disgusting clothes and shoes lifting them up in my weak hands and walking towards the large trash can. I never want to see these clothes again; they will always be brutal reminders of what happened. I expected to feel slightly relieved when I emptied the reminders into the trash can, but I did not.

I walked out of SIP bare footed, overwhelmed with guilt and the feeling of dirtiness. I begin a treacherously slow paced walk back towards Escala. My bare feet slam against the pavement, walking alertly passed passing people. I wrap my heavy arms around my body to comfort myself. I am suddenly startled by a hand grasping around my arm. Dramatically jerking away and screaming, I draw the attention of nearby civilians.

"Ana, Ana! It's sawyer! Why are you walking home," he looks down towards my feet curiously "and why the hell haven't you got any shoes on?" Sawyer can blatantly tell that something is wrong and that he startled me.

"Ohh…Sawyer…You scared me" I attempt to smile and chuckle to change the tense atmosphere, but I have never been a good actor or liar. "I just wanted to have a nice stroll home, but since you're hear you might as well take me home…I'm pretty tired" I quietly state. Sawyer looks at me questionably, but I pretend I haven't noticed and begin to walk towards the black SUV that is parked on the road. Carefully I slide into the SUV, securing my seatbelt. I hear sawyer slam the door I have just stepped into shut, which startles me as I wasn't expecting it. The drive back towards Escala was extremely quiet, but I did notice Sawyer glancing into the rear view mirror occasionally to ensure I was ok. I smiled reassuringly, even though I was absolutely broken on the inside: beyond repair.

As soon as I arrive at escala I head straight for Christians bedroom. It don't seem right calling it 'our' bedroom because I clearly don't belong there anymore. Christian isn't going to want me. I'm dirty. I'm unstable, nobody wants an unstable girlfriend. If I thought I wasn't good enough before the 'incident', I am certainly not good enough now. I'm damaged and dirty. Extremely dirty. I still can feel his lips against my neck, pressing against my lips, silencing my pleading. Tears began to frequently fall from my cheeks when I enter Christians bedroom.

I silently stare at his bed. The place I felt so safe, wrapped in his arms and making love numerous times. Sex was supposed to be a special thing between two people, but the thought of sex actually repulses me. Even the thought of having sex with Christian. I take a large gulp attempting to dislodge the lump in the back of my throat, but it still remains. I feel uneasy even contemplating any sexual acts, I don't think I can even bare to be touched. I start raking at the skin underneath my coat, feeling filthy. I slip my coat from my battered body and drop it to the floor. I run towards the bath room and jump straight into the shower despite the fact that the temperature of the water hasn't heater up yet. But I just feel completely numb.

Grabbing the nearest shower gel, I lather up the scrunchie and begin brutally scrubbing at my skin over and over again attempt to feel clean. _You will always be dirty_ my subconscious attacks my thoughts. "_You pricktease_" I hear his deep husky voice repeatedly calling me that distinctive name provoking me to scrub even harder at my skin. My previous pale skin is now bright red and bleeding slightly in places. I ignore the agonising pain produce when I scrub too hard over certain areas of my body. I suddenly sink to the floor surrendering to the idea of always being filthy. I place my head in my hands and weep continuously until I gain the energy to crawl into bed.

I crawl out of the shower on my hands and knees and continue this motion until I'm at Christian's bed. I roll into bed still soaking wet and naked, I honestly haven't got the energy to get dressed. I curl up into a foetal position, giving in to my tiredness.

* * *

**CPOV**

"NO, Ana don't put the phone dow-" The humming tone i receive from my phone informs me that Ana has put the phone down on me. Something is seriously wrong; Ana never behaves so coldly towards me. _Maybe she is just pissed off with you still about the whole Leila situation or your shitty marriage proposal? _My subconscious marvels, but I feel an uneasy feeling deep down in my chest.

I feel gruff cough drag my attention for my mobile phone. I glace up from my blackberry to five sets of eyes staring at me. This board meeting I am currently at, instead of being burying inside my girlfriend, is significantly important too strategize GEH next moves towards expand into other areas of the United States. "Oh, please continue!" I state in my CEO voice. As soon as they resume their conversation I redial Ana's number, only to be sent straight to voicemail. I begin to panic now. She is leaving me? She doesn't want to talk to me! This obviously has something to do with how much of a shitty boyfriend I am! I begin dialling sawyers mobile straight away. Within two rings Sawyer answers "Yes Mr Grey?"

"Sawyer, where the fuck are you?," I instantly draw the attention of everyone in the room. "and where is Ana?"

"Sir, I have just arrived at SIP to pick Miss Steel up, as you requested this morning?" Sawyer explains.

"Sawyer, I'm worried about Ana. I'm on my way home, I'll be an hour max!" I begin to stand and slide on my navy blue blazer while pressing the phone against my ear with my shoulder. My employers become unsettle and start whispering and look distressed.

"Yes sir, I'll get her home within 20 minutes" I customarily end the call and begin shuffling papers and documentation into my brief case.

"We will reschedule a meeting at a more appropriate time, as something very important has come up!" I clarify as I continue to push papers into my brief case, not looking up until a shy voice speaks up.

"But… Mr Grey… I can assure you this shouldn't wait!" He stutters as I give him a deadly glare.

"Well it's going to have to wait!" I speak through gritted teeth and within ten minutes I'm on my way home. The car journey seems daunting, as I'm terrified to get home to a missing Ana, as she decided to leave me for one of the many shitty things I have done to her. However I have learned from my mistakes and will not approach the situation with all guns blazing, I will have a gentle conversation with her about what so obviously upset her – _that's if she is still there when you return._

When I arrive at Escala, just over an hour later, I instantly head for the elevator as quickly as possible. Once I reach the foyer I'm greeted by a concerned looking Sawyer. He gestures his head in a nod towards our bedroom, but stays silent. I am slightly relieved that she hasn't left me, but I am apprehensive about what she will reveal with regards to her being upset.

I rapidly entre our bedroom to find Ana tightly curl up in our warm bed asleep. I reframe from turning on the lights as I don't want to wake her abruptly. Her soaking wet hair sticks to the cream silk pillow. She looks stressed, I can tell because she has lines across her forehead. I gently slide into my side of the bed and press my chest against her back carefully wrapping my arm around her waist. Suddenly Ana unexpectedly dashes out of the bed, draping the duvet over her wet body, I can visibly see how tense she has become, with an extreme increase in her heart rate as she gasps for air slightly. Ana swivels to face me with a look of horror that will haunt me for the rest of my life.

* * *

**Sorry about any mistakes! It is was 2am when I wrote this!**

**So what did you think of that chapter?**

**I feel so bad for Ana:( **

**How do you think Ana is going to cope? Will Ana tell Christian the truth, or is she too scare of losing him? How is Christian going to find out? How is Ana going to tell him? How would Christian react?**

**Well I had a lot of ideas on where to take this story, but I honestly don't know whether you would like it! So what would you like to see happen?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I just want to clear something's up! I have changed the story slightly, in my authors notes in chapter one I stated that Christian isn't outside waiting to pick her up, I know he was usually picking her up, but since Leila isn't in the picture anymore there wasn't a major threat, so missing picking Ana up one night because of an important business meeting didn't seem too big of a deal.**

**Secondly I know Ana isn't dumb, and she wasn't trying to wash the evidence away, she just wanted to get rid of the feeling of dirtiness. Although she washed her body there is still hard evidence against Hyde, This is unpleasant but he did leave Ana his specimens! Also one reviewer was jumping a head a little stating how would Christian see the marks, firstly I clearly wrote that the lights are turned off so it is hard to see right away, but he will notice! And secondly Ana covered her body when see jumped out of bed so he wouldn't have noticed straight away! Also the chapter ended just as Ana turns around to look at him, all will be revealed!**

**One person is jumping the gun a little, there is so much left to write, and all your questions will be answered, just be patient please;) I don't want to seem like I'm nagging just trying to clear something's up, because although it may make sense in my head, it may not to other, maybe I do not explain it well enough or make it clear enough, and I apologies for that.**

**I also had to get this chapter out ASAP, because people was worried Christian wouldn't find out, but we all know Christian know Ana better than that!**

* * *

The

Fifty shades of darkness

Chapter Three: The Reveal

**APOV**

The warmth of breath pressing against my neck startles me, causing me to promptly wake. I feel restricted in masculine arms, _which could easily pin down my fragile body_. I feel like I'm suffocating. I remember the feeling from only a few hours ago, the feeling of uselessness and being absolutely petrified! My heart rate increases and I abruptly plunge out of bed ripping the duvet off the bed with me, to cover my bruised and beaten body. The thought of being touch recalls haunting memories; memories I wish to forget. Tears begin to fall down my swollen and sore face.

I painfully swivel on my feet, terrified of who I may find. _Hyde may have come back for me_ my subconscious torments me. Ease floods my body when Christian appears in my line of sight, but my hurried inhales for breath do not settle. Although I appreciate that Christian would never inflict pain or mentally hurt me, the feeling of uneasiness maintains. _Well, he has hurt you numerous times before, what makes this time any different _my subconscious teases me, but I know better.

Christian's brows furrow in worried uncertainty and his usually soft kissable lips stiffen into a hard straight line. He questionably pleads me to speak with his troubled eyes, searching my eyes for any clues. I tighten the duvet that is wrapped around me, as although I trust Christian I'm too scared of what Jack will do to me if he finds out I informed Christian! – _And you're petrified Christian won't want a damaged girlfriend anymore, but who can blame him,_ my bitchy subconscious adds. Christian notices my uncharacteristic action.

He glances down at the duvet briefly, before stiffly fixating on my neck. Christian stares at my neck wide eyed, until I realise what he found. I suddenly grasp the top of the silk duvet in my hand and ploy it higher, pursuing to hide the obvious bite wound on my neck. Christian naturally pounces out of bed, and heads towards the light switch. I do not move. The glass chandler, that hangs from the centre of the ceiling, just above the enormous bed, suddenly illuminates when I notice Christian's hurried strides towards me. He is closing the distance between us rapidly and it put my on edge. When he is nearly in front of me I flinch backward to create some distance. Christian abruptly stops when he notices. He looks truly heartbroken.

"Ana, what the fuck is that on your neck?"

* * *

**CPOV**

"Ana, what the fuck is that on your neck?" I harshly snap, glaring at her swollen face. WHAT THE FUCK HAS HAPPENED! I firmly brush my fingers through my copper locks while I begin to pace back and forth in front of her. The guilt overwhelmed me. I'm such a dick; I actually thought it was a love bite at first! The furry must be evident in my eyes, because I'm ready to explode!

"It's…n-nothing Christian" Ana shyly attempts to brush me off. I should hope she knows I will not stop until I find out what is wrong.

"IS IT NOT FUCK NOTHING! A CHUNK IS MISSING FROM YOUR NECK!" I automatically regret what I say when I see tears seep through her eyes and suffering spread across her face. "I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to shout, I'm just worried," I struggle to hold a cap on my temper, "did…did someone hurt you?" I reluctantly ask her.

"Please… Christian.. I can't" a slow tear rolls along her bruised cheek and dips from her perfect jaw. I fill my own eyes begin to fill, seeing my Ana so broken is killing me. Somebody hurt what is mine, they must be fucking brainless if they think they are going to get away with it!

"Baby, tell me. You know you can trust me" I plead with her.

"Please, just leave it" Ana shyly speaks. Why won't she tell me, she is never this distant, _or cold._

"Ana.. Please! If you're hurt… I will never forgive myself," I feel a light tear drop from my face. "Your hurt baby, we need to get you to the hospital" Ana doesn't look at me, she continue to stare down at her bare feet. I see her breathing begin to quicken again as her clenched fists begin to tighten painfully. Her knuckles turn white as she firmly grasps the silk duvet around her.

"I SAID TO FUCKING LEAVE IT CHRISTIAN! LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" Ana screams at me gasping for air viciously! I stand quietly in complete dismay. Did she actually speak to me like that? I am snapped out of my state of shock, when Ana begins to curl over at her waist, coughing and gasping for oxygen. Tears stream down her face and sweat pour from her hear line. I dash to comfort her, but before I can hold her whimpering body, she gasps "Don't…tou..ch..Me!" I stand within reaching distance of my traumatised girlfriend unable to snuggle her in my arms. I cannot help the utter urge to stroke her beautiful brown hair. I lift my shaky arm and gently stroke her brunette locks. She urgently flinches away from my touch, confronting me with an expression that can only be describe with one word: Disgust! The rejection brutally attacks my heart, releasing a hopeless sigh.

Swiftly Ana rises from her hunched over position and attempts to sprint towards our bathroom, but I catch her arm in my hand to stop her from fleeing. I just want to comfort her. Somebody has hurt my Ana, and I will not tolerate it. I feel the furry begin to build inside of me again, causing me to struggle to hold my anger in. I just want to care for her. An agonising throb from my check pierces into my trail of thoughts, drawing my attention back to a startled Ana, with a raised hand. I release her arm straight away, realising what she just done. Ana actually slapped me.

Ana races instantly, aiming towards our bathroom. I decide it would be best not to chase her straight away, instead I stand stationary staring embarrassed at the locked bathroom door. _What just happened? _My subconscious questions me; even he hasn't got a fucking clue! Sobs from the bathroom drown into the deadly silent bedroom. My heart clenches and I swallow the huge lump that formed at the back of my throat, provoking my Adam's apple to begin to motion up and down. A bead of sweat trickles down my forehead. I use the sleeve of my navy blazer to wipe it away. Which ever bastard done this to my girlfriend is going to pay! I am infuriated! Does the BASTARD not know who I am! I am Christian fucking Grey, I will by all means destroy who ever done this to my Ana!

Gradually, I begin to traipse in the direction of our bathroom. I engulf a deep breath of air, in an effort to calm myself and focus on comforting Ana, bidding to ignore the multiple thoughts that are flooding my mind, about how I'm going to kill the bastard that done this. I am unexpectedly hauled from my reverie by a deafening screech followed by a powerful shattering - which could only be glass. I speedily march towards the bathroom, not halting when I reach the large oak door. Instead my shoulder collides with the door, compelling it to allow me to enter.

My eyes swiftly glances around the room taking in the surroundings. I identify where the shattering noise came from when I see the mirror in pieces on the cream tiled floor. But that isn't my concern. I hysterically search for my Ana, as my heart continuously pounds at my chest. Abruptly hysterical sobs flood the deafening silence. I follow the sound to find Ana curled up crying uncontrollably in the bottom of our bath. I don't recognise the broken women lying in front of me, my Ana was always so strong: which I didn't always give her credit for. I timidly step into the enormous bath tub, and slide into a seating position behind Ana. I push my legs to either side of her fragile body. I nervously place my shaky hand on her bare back, trying to ignore the malicious bruises that contrast with her pale skin. Thankfully Ana doesn't flinch when my hand falls gently on her spine.

I daintily hook my arms around her body and pull her into my lap and embrace. Although Ana begins to hysterically cry, she grips onto my shirt firmly and presses her swollen face against my chest. I ignore the feeling of terror when she touches my chest, because Ana needs me right now, and I will never deny her of touching my chest ever again. I kiss her sweaty head and rock her with caution, as though she was made from porcelain. I'm anxious that i may hurt her with my attempts to soothe her. I know that Ana desperately needs to get to the hospital urgently, but right now I motionless and speechless. I do not demand answers; instead I just cuddle her in my embrace. I am relieved slightly that Ana isn't panicking over my touch like early, as the rejection was painful – _and so was the slap_ my subconscious whimpers.

I unexpectedly hear the tender murmur of my girlfriend, as she speaks through drowning tears . "He..He.. hurt me…Christian..." Ana mutters through crys.

"Baby," I feel her shiver when I call her 'baby' "who?" I carefully question her

"He touched me… He hurt… me" My eyes fill with tears of sorrow, but also tears of anger! THAT BASTARD TOUCHED WHATS MINE! I will not hesitate to painfully rip that fuckers head from his shoulders with my bare fucking hands!

"Who… Who done this to you?" I stutter?

"He wouldn't stop… I told him I loved you… But… He wouldn't" More tears trail down her face, as does a tear roll down mine.

"Ana, what did he do?"

"He… wouldn't stop… I tried to stop him…he…he was just too…strong"

I begin to rock Ana side to side again hoping that it will comfort her, and encourage her to continue. "Ana, it's okay baby, I'm here for you….I'm not going anywhere" I announce.

"He pinned me down…I knew there was nothing I could do…I prayed you'd come for me…but…but you didn't… I blacked out…when he…when he…" I tighten slightly to calm her. The guilt was corroding my mental state when she revealed she hoped I'd save her. This is my fault! If I didn't work late, if I picked her up from work with Taylor like I usually did, this wouldn't have fucking happened. I just thought, one night won't hurt, since Leila is in the nut house there is no obvious threat. I should have known better!

"Where did this happen Ana? Was this at work?" She slightly nodded her head and nested her face against my chest. "Was it a work colleague?" Ana flinches; informing me it was someone at work. Someone she thought she could trust. _She trusted you to save her asshole, but you put your beloved work before Ana_ my subconscious lectures me. "Ana, I understand that this is extremely tough, but we need to get you to the hospital angel," My eyes close firmly attempting to blink away the tears and be strong for Ana. "Ana…who was it…who hurt you?" I gingerly inquire.

"He…he will…hurt me…again"

"Ana, I will never let anyone or anything hurt you ever again…I promise" I gently stroke her long hair from off her face, and gently kiss her swollen cheek. Her eyes glue shut as I do, and I can tell it made her uncomfortable. I mentally punch myself in the gut. SMART FUCKING MOVE CHRISTIAN. "Ana, please trust me… who hurt you?"

"He…He…" Ana stops herself from continuing and takes a deep breath before her next words come out her purple lips. "Jack…Jack Hyde," My eyes widen and see red! "Jack Hyde raped me"

* * *

**BTW, of course Ana is going to go to the hospital! Christian of course would insist on her going!**

**What did you think of that chapter? Dramatic aye! Oh dw all your remaining questions will be answered in the next chapter!:) I apologies for any mistakes:)**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, IT REALLY HELPS ME OUT AS I READ THEM ALL, AS I LIKE TO KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**WOOOOW! Guys thank you soooo much for the review on the previous chapter:)**

**This chapter is only short, but I had a few reviews requesting me to show more emotion, so I hope this chapter includes the emotion you all wanted:) I felt rather emotional writing it, so I hope you guys like it!**

**I'm also writing a lot in Christian's point of view, I hope you are all okay with that?**

**but without further ado…**

* * *

Fifty Shades Of Darkness

Chapter Four: The reassurance

**CPOV**

"Jack Hyde raped me" Those four words ignited a vivid flame of fury deep in my soul. My leg began to jerk uncontrollably; the outrage began to progressively build as each second passed. The energy and power it took for me to contain my rage, physically drained my entire body. I removed one of my sweaty palms from off of Ana delicate body and griped the roots of my copper hair. Frequent drops of sweat began to protrude from my hairline. I always promised to protect Ana, no matter what, but I failed. The realisation that I failed the only person I have ever loved causes my heart to clench. A trail of tears slide down my check. My Ana was hurt because I didn't protect her. I blink away the emotion that overflows my eyes, as Ana needs me right now. I was grateful that Ana couldn't see the state of my face right now.

I accumulate the energy necessary to step out of the large bath tub. Before I turn towards Ana I in take a large gulp of air. "I knew you wouldn't want me…anymore" Ana chokes with disappointment; she lightly stifles her button nose as I swiftly turn to look at her. She thought I was walking away from her? How can Ana possible think that?

"Ana, how can you even-"I look into her beautiful blue eyes longingly. Despite the disaster of today, despite the dark purple bruises that plaster her pale skin, she is no less beautiful to me than she was this morning. I only ever see complete perfection when I see her. "I would never leave you no matter what, I want you… No I need you" Ana twists her long neck away from my gaze disheartened. Her naked knees press firmly into her beaten chest. I gingerly crouch down next to the white circular bath tub that accommodates my broken, fragile girlfriend. I lean my wet cheek on my forearm, which rest on the side of the bathtub. I gingerly reach towards Ana's face making her flinch slightly when I begin stroking her perfectly angled jaw. I gently maneuver my hand to pull Ana's tender face to meet my passionate gaze. Her blue pools are tightly clenched shut, attempting to discourage me, but I proceed. The tense atmosphere begins to breakdown as I attempt to show Ana my love.

"Ana, the only thing I am certain about at this very moment is that i could never possibly leave you. I'm a selfish man Ana, I won't let you go." I devotedly explain to her. A gradual tear creeps along Ana face as she cautiously reveals her crystal eyes. "You're so beautiful" I passionately whisper

"How can you even say that after what happened?...Look at me!"

"I am looking at you Ana, and all I see is true beauty… No matter what happens, you will always be beautiful to me Ana, inside and out" I sincerely state. My heart begins to pound harshly against my chest. "Even when we are old and _grey_, you will still be the most beautiful women in the world" I can see I've hit a nerve as goose bumps protrude her pale skin. I lightly brush my thumb across her cheek wiping away the clear tears that have fallen down her angelic face. At this very moment I promise to never fail Ana again. Ever since she has met me, she has felt nothing but pain – and I'll never forgive myself for that. But I selfishly can't let go of her.

Ana gingerly rises into a standing position. I glimpse at her perfect naked body but I do not feel lust or desire, instead I feel deep love, love that I know I would never feel for anyone else. Timidly Ana reaches out, indicating she wants help. I delicately slide my arm under her knees and wrap my other arm around her back. I gently lift her broken body into my arms. I feel Ana stiffen from my touch, but I reassure myself that things will eventually get better.

"Christian… I'm broken… you don't' want me… you can have anyone, look you have money, an exquisite homes, a life of luxury… you don't want to be stuck with a damaged girl" Her apologetic eyes stares into mine. I have always hated how Ana degrades herself, can see not see the pure beauty that I do. Jack is going to pay for destroying the little confidence that she obtained.

"Ana, I may be a millionaire, I may have all these fancy _houses_," I add emphasis to 'houses' "but they are not my home… you are. When I've had a difficult day at work I impatiently watch the hours pass eagerly awaiting the moment when I can wrap you in my arms…because my home is where the heart is…which is with you… my heart belongs to you" I demonstrate my passion by snuggling her into my chest. Ana attempts to respond through her streaming tears, but I gently shush her. I fight the brutal urge to plant a soft kiss against her pouty luscious lips. "Ana I know this is extremely difficult at the moment, but we will get through it…together, because we work best when we are together." I see a glimmer of hope in Ana's azure eyes. The corners of my lips turn upwards slightly, in a reassuring smile. Ana cautiously closes her heavy eyelids and leans against my chest tightly.

"Don't let me go Christian" Ana whispers tiredly.

"Never"

* * *

**I got to say i'm a sap for a bit of romance. Btw sorry for any mistakes:)**

**I understand Ana is going through a lot, but I just felt like she needed Christian to reassure her before she could start the recovery process.**

**How did you like that chapter guys? Please Review!**

**Quick question, do you think I should repeat this chapter in Ana's Point of view, or just continue with the story? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Firstly, I would love to thank all my lovely reviewers who have really helped motivate me and encourage me to do what feels right! This fanfiction community is so friendly, and I appreciate the tips, advice and simple review so much:) **

**I'm sorry I haven't updated as soon as you would have liked, but i had to give myself a break:) But don't worry I haven't forgotten about you or my story. I have loads more chapters planned out;) with plenty of drama to come!**

* * *

Fifty Shades Of Darkness

Chapter Five: The Vulnerable

**CPOV**

I tentatively carry Ana's sleeping body into our bedroom. I grab the first item of clothing I see to cover my girlfriend's battered body. I grab her black yoga pants, which I know see loves, and a white button shirt which belongs to me, but looks so much better on Ana. I cautiously tug the yoga pants onto the precious body that sleeps unaware in my arms. I admit, it is hard to dress her while she is in my arm, but I promised to never let her go. When I begin to button up the shirt, Ana subconsciously slaps away my hand. I automatically halt and glance down in the direction Ana scrunched up face. A mist of sweat sets on Ana's face, which displays complete concern. Thankfully Ana's eyelids are firmly pressed together still.

"Jack…Stop…Please…" Ana begs from her trance. Bold lines spread across my forehead and a shiver is sent through my spine. I instantly kiss each of her red eyelids hoping to soothe her. Ana subtly compresses her face against my chest, as I warily sway from side to side. I attempt to comfort Ana as best as I can, but It is difficult to comprehend the fact that Ana is severely hurt and there is nothing I can do. _Except kill the bastard_ my subconscious interrupts. I thrust that thought to the back of my mind: until a future date. Although revenge will be sweet, I encourage my thoughts to centre on only aiding Ana's recovery at the moment, and take her to the emergency room.

I'm vigilant as I ferry Ana's valuable body in the direction of Taylor's office, to inform him of my plans. I watch Ana's admirable face, ignoring the cuts and bruises, and focus on Ana's purity, as I near Taylors offices door. I urge Taylor's door open with my foot, keeping Ana steadily in my arms. The door swings open and I am confronted with Taylor and Sawyer. They glance down at the feeble, beaten body in my arms and instantly their eyes widen drastically while a look of concern paints on their face. Her bruises have progressively worsened since when I first noticed them. Now her snow white face is peppered with violent purple bruises, and crimson cuts.

"I'll go get the car" Taylor immediately states.

"Taylor inform Mrs Jones that I requested to see her urgently also" I declare

"Of course sir" Taylor replies and instantly leaves the room. Leaving me with a guilt ridden Sawyer. So he should feel guilty, how did he not visually see the bruises_? Now, now Grey, if anyone is to blame it's you_ my subconscious points the finger. I daze at Ana affectionately, and know I would feel her wrath if she knew I tried to blame Sawyer. Ana whimpers in my arms randomly, and instantly settles again when I squeeze her against my firm chest tightly.

"I'm sorry sir" Sawyer stares down at the floor in regret. "I would completely understand if you fire me now" Sawyer adds. I attempt to dislodge the solid lump in the back of my throat; like numerous times today. I sympathises with Sawyer after his revelations. I trust Sawyer and cannot blame anyone but myself and the bastard that done this to her.

"Sawyer, please don't apologies. You are not to blame… I know you would put your life on the line for Ana" I blink away my tears harshly, as I don't want to appear vulnerable in front of my employees. Thankfully Gail interrupts and bursts through the door. However, Gail stares rigidly at Ana snuggled up in my arms. I see Gail's composure deteriorate as her heart inevitably breaks. Ana and Gail developed an admirably dear friendship since they was first acquainted. I have to admit, all of my employees grew attached to Ana in some sense. But I uncharacteristically confess that I was absolutely fine with the bond between them, as I was still in control, since they was my employees. A quiet sniffle from Gail's nose erupts an ocean of tears flooding from her eyes.

I appreciate her genuine concern for Ana health and wellbeing, but the situation was considerably awkward. I have never consoled anyone apart from Ana, and wasn't about to start comforting my employees affectionately. I nodding my head understandingly: which is the only form of comfort I could offer.

"Gail…Ermm…I appreciate your concern and worry, but… I was wondering if you would fix Ana a hospital bag, for Sawyer to follow us with? And once you have finished can you clean up the bedroom, and the glass in the bathroom?"

"I'm…I'm sorry Mr Grey… Of course…I just can't believe…She looks…" Gail abruptly stops herself from finishing her sentence and I'm thankful that she did. I honestly didn't need informing of how awful my Ana appeared.

"I know Gail" I attempt to verbally comfort her. Her unsteady hair lightly wiped the trickle of tears from her face. She took a deep breath and turned towards the door. The situation had truly affected me emotionally, because before Gail departed from the room, I faintly whispered "Thank you Gail" I'm pretty sure she was astonished by my politeness. Although I'm not entirely rude to my staff, I don't typically express my appreciation. But I'm a changed man because of the dainty body slumbered in my arms. Gail inhales a gulp of air and continues through the door exiting Taylor's office.

I glance towards Sawyer preparing to inform him of his instructions. "Sawyer… I need you to follow me and Ana to the hospital once Gail has prepared Ana's Night bag," Sawyer nods his head understanding the instructions, awaiting my next instructions. I know that what I request him to do next is probably not appropriate, but I cannot personally bring myself to do it : especially with a fragile Ana in my arms. "Sawyer, also inform my mother that I have asked her to attend the hospital urgently, however do not tell her any details, as I do not want her to worry. Also ask her politely to not tell any other family members." I don't think Ana would appreciate waking up to a room full of eager people.

I comprehend that my formal request to see my mother is considered to be unacceptable; however my concerns are focused on departing Escala and heading to the emergency room to treat Ana. My inner essence also recognizes that I wouldn't be able to explain to mother why I have to take Ana to the emergency room, without the wall I built a few hours ago shattering causing me to break down. And I won't allow that while my porcelain Ana is cradled in my arms.

"Yes Mr Grey" Sawyer quickly replies.

Delicately, I shift Ana into my one arm, and lightly place a hand on Sawyer shoulder for a split second. "Don't…beat yourself up about this Sawyer…It's not your fault" I reassure him, as I see the emotions rub wildly in his eyes whenever his gaze meets Ana's sleeping body. Sawyer attempts to demonstrate an '_I'm alright_' smile, but miserably fails as his eyes weaken when Ana violently stirs. Ana clenching her nails into my arm painfully, but I bite down on my lip to distract myself from the stinging discomfort.

After retreating from Taylor's office, once Ana released her firm grip from around my biceps, I advanced into the elevator, and impatiently waited as the lift descended towards the garage where Taylor would be waiting with the SUV. I saw Taylor warily study our surrounding, with the instinct to protect us both. I swiftly, but carefully, slide into the backseat of the SUV, with Ana cradling in my lap. I instantly wrap the seat belt protectively around Ana dainty waist and snuggle her head into my shoulder and gently place and subtle kiss against her sweat misted forehead.

Once the engine roars to life, Ana warily flutters her eyelashes and anxiously widens her lids slightly to reveal her aqua irises. Ana hesitantly inspects our surrounding. Her eyes become heavy again, but she forces them stay open. I look into her crystals pools to reassure her with a longing look. I circle my index finger in the palm of her hand to hopefully soothe her, She however caught my hand to stop the motion. I'm slightly disappointed until she intertwines her fingers with mine. This provokes my mouth to open suddenly and allow the breath I didn't know I was holding to escape.

Nervously Ana leans her head against my chest. I feel her heart pound against my abdomen as she curls up in my lap. The silence continues to fill the car while we head towards the hospital. I feel Ana's tears soak through my shirt as her eyelashes brush against my chest quickly, which announces she is exhausted, _my stubborn Ana also tries to fight her sleep_. "Where…Where…are we going…Christian?" Ana stutters in between yawns.

"Baby, I'm sorry but we are heading to the hospital…" I sense Ana gasp with terror. My courageous and strong Ana seems to have disappeared. All because of that bastard – _Now let's not think about that scumbag just yet_ my subconscious lectures me. "Ana… You know I'd never hurt you… do you trust me?" I cautiously query.

Goose bumps protrude through Ana's clothing before she replies. "With my life Christian." Ana boldly states, which surprises me. However I smirk as much as I can in this situation, because the only thing she is sure of right now, is that she can trust me completely. I press Ana's petite body against my chest waiting to arrive at our destination.

"Mr Grey, we have arrived." Taylor informs me. I nod in acknowledgment and stroke Ana's brown hair absorbing her absolute beauty before I transport her into the emergency room. "I…Trust you…Christian" Ana reassures me. At that very moment I realise Ana is my complete source of courage, strength and hope. Considering the situation Ana is still the one to reassure me, which gives me a rush of strength, enabling me to lift her fragile, semi-conscious body out of the SUV. I hurry towards the entrance wrapping Ana tightly in my arms afraid to let go.

* * *

**The Next chapter will be in Ana's POV, because we haven't heard from her recently, however there is more chapters coming up in Christians point of view. But I plan to alternate them more, like I did in a previous chapter. **

**I apologise for any mistakes also!**

**Please Please Pease REVIEW!**

**What do you think is going to happen next?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, had major writers block while writing it, but I hope It pleases you. Guys this chapter might be distressing, and I hope I portrayed it in a sensitive way… let me know what you think?**

**I hope this chapter pleases you all, I apologies for any mistakes also.**

**To the guest reviewer who said I was wrecking the story and am cruel: I apologies if this story is not something you like to read, however I have tried my best to be very sensitive to the topic when written. I have tried to stay true to the characters and have tried my best, however if you don't like my story, I would prefer you to discontinue reading, rather than accusing me of being a 'cruel' person.**

* * *

Fifty Shades of Darkness

Chapter six: The Helpless

**APOV**

"We need a doctor now!" I hear Christian bellow in his CEO voice. _Typical fifty._ Christian harshly paces towards the nurse's station, increasing his momentum after each and every step. Christian balances me in both of his muscular arms keeping my tightly pressed against his masculine chest for further support. My blurry vision recognises an expression of complete disturbance plastered across the nurse's face. Do I really look that bad?

"Christian?" I stutter as my heavy lids begin to close.

"It's okay Ana, I'm here…" I acknowledge the sound of worry in his voice. My eyelashes flutter against my bruised cheeks, and I feel the exhaustion creeping up on me. My breathing becomes steady and deep as my vision disappears and I only see opaque black. I attempt to fight unconsciousness, when horrific thoughts enter my mind. Anything could happen to me if I sleep. _Jack could come back to finish you off _my subconscious terrifies me. I open my eyes, but they are painfully heavy...

_My head brutally collides with the solid floor. A sudden throb penetrates my head, provoking a dizzy haze across my vision. I feel the mighty urge to scrabble to my feet, which I attempt to do, but am abruptly stop with the pressure of his body against mine. His trouser and pants are wrapped around his ankles, exposing his member. His chest lies on top of my burning lungs. I gasp for breath, which his heavy body is preventing me from drawing in. Harsh hands wrap around my hips, pinning them to the ground. My eyes widen in utter shock._

_My palms pound against his chest furiously pressing against him, with as much force as I can generate, in a desperate struggle to free myself from him. However my pursuit doesn't over power him. He removes both hands from my hips, replacing them with his own hips to hold me down. His hands tangle around my wrists and pin them above my head. My legs instantly begin kicking aiming to make him lose his balance. My eyelids glue together as his breath trails along my neck towards my ear. He bites my earlobe before whispering. _

_"We both finally get what we want" He murmurs into my ear, causing a shiver throughout my body. I draw in a silent breath of air before I respond._

_"P..lea..se" I beg through gritted teeth. Tears fall down my face. He obviously ignores my plead as one of his powerful hands moves from my wrists towards my exposed breast. He kneads my right breath roughly. I struggle to draw my wrists from his server grip. The agony in my breasts begin to escalate, but he doesn't stop. He nuzzles his filthy face into my left breast, continuing his harsh pinching on my right. His teeth sink around my left nipple. The pain is excruciating, and I release a scream. His face rises from my chest, with an infuriated look plastered across his face. His black bitter eyes boar into my fear ridden eyes. I continue to shriek for help. His lips firmly press against mine preventing my wails from flooding the room. I taste my own blood on his mouth. I blare against his mouth as his member is positioned between my legs. I try to firmly shut my legs, but my attempt is useless as his whole body obstructs my legs. I keep screaming but the sound doesn't reach the room._

_Nobody can hear me… Panic rises in my chest and tears spill over my eyes. Help!_

I awaken suddenly to the deathly pitched screeching, with I soon realise is coming from my own mouth. My nightmare continues to torment me inducing me to frantically draw in air. I rise rapidly into a sitting position, causing myself to become disorientated. I feel Crisp cotton sheets moulded onto my sweat misted body. Tears drown down my face, in a never-ending river. I rub my sweaty palms against my face, removing my hair that has cemented onto my face. The sudden movement of my arm causes a disagree between my tender muscles and myself. I ignore the uncomfortable aching spreading throughout my body, as I pull my knees up against my chest, and sob. In my dream I recollected the events, which I thought I was unconscious during_._

My breathing becomes unstable as tears flood onto my nightgown, as I rest my throbbing head against my bruised knees. I continue to hysterically cry tightly holding my knees, hoping for a sense of security. How will I ever cope? I search the hospital room hoping to discover that Christian is nearby. However my foggy eyes wonder to detect an empty chair. The chair seems to resemble myself – empty.

Christian has left me, after promising to never let me go. I woke up screaming and he wasn't there to comfort me like I always did for him. He left me, allowing anything to happen to me, Jack could have returned. Why didn't he protect me? Fear fills my body as I tentatively lie back against the foam mattress and seal my eyes firmly shut.

"We need to wake her… she needs to be examined and treated… And I presume the police will want a statement from Ana" A delicate voice floods my room stirring me awake. However I do not completely register what she has said. My eye stay confided behind my sealed eyelids. I slowly ease out of unconsciousness. I draw in a silent breath, preventing them from hearing me. I recognise Christian's husky voice fills my ringing ears.

"Ok Mom, I'll try to wake her" Christian speaks through a lodged throat. I feel the emotion radiate from his body causing goose bumps to rise on my pale skin. _He left you…alone Ana _my subconscious so kindly reminds me. Fury seeps from my skin. Whenever I need him, he seems to disappear. I feel a freezing hand stroke my cheek, I automatically flinch away from the touch. I gradually expose my blue eyes, with anger evident in them.

"Baby… My mother needs to examine you." Christian whispers into my ear. I suddenly stiffen as his gestures remind me of Jack; His rough voice echoes down my ear. My body shoots up into a sitting position distancing myself from Christian. I see the fear in Christian face. His mouth hangs open slightly and his brows knit together. "What's wrong Ana?" Christian questions me as he starts to lean into me.

"Don't touch me" I instruct him harshly.

"Ana…"

"Don't touch me!" I domineeringly order "You left me Christian… Alone"

* * *

**CPOV**

I tenderly massage Ana's knuckles while her hand tightly clenches around my hand. I silently continue to watch Ana in admiration, my eyes not leaving her exhausted body. Since arriving at the hospital I have not let her out of my sight. Creases stretch along her forehead, automatically influencing my hand to stroke her long brunette hair, assuming it would soothe my sleeping beauty. Instead she instantly flinches at my touch. The colour drains from my face, the rejection significantly pounds at my heart. My loving Ana seems to be slowly fading away. And it's all Jacks fault.

My teeth firmly clench together. My heart begins pounding against my chest with adrenaline. _You going to let jack get away with it Christian? He has destroyed your girlfriend, what you going to do about it? _My subconscious provokes me in a teasing tone. The fury begins to develop inside of me at a drastic speed. I deliberately remove my hand from Ana's grasp as I feel my own clench in violence. I try to settle the blazing flame inside me, by taking extremely deep breaths – just like Flynn instructed me at a past session. That reminds me, I will urgently need a session with him once Ana is slightly better.

A gentle knock interrupts my inner essence. I reluctantly look away from Ana slumbered body, to the figure pacing towards me. My mother enters my line of sight. I can't imagine the speculation that is occurring back at Bellevue, especially since my mother had to urgently leave. I cautiously stand to greet her. But her gaze moves from me to Ana, abruptly halting her steps. She ignorantly stares at Ana's fragile state. She manoeuvres her head to look directly at me, silently questioning me.

At that very moment the courageous wall I erected preventing my emotion to explode, dissolved around me, and the substantially strong man I was attempting to be dissolved. I converted back to the broken boy I once was. I instantly sunk to the floor at the bottom of Ana's bed downing from the stream of tears flooding over my grey eyes. Grace immediately dashed towards me, onto the floor. Her gentle comforting arms wrapped around my body as she nuzzles my face into her neck. I continued to hysterically sob while my mother, my saviour, endured in consoling me.

"I'm…I'm sorry…" I sobbed through tears.

"What for Christian? It's completely ok to worry about Ana." Grace encouraged me

"For you seeing me like this... And for not protecting Ana" I weep into the collar of her white blouse. Her hand begins to brush through my copper hair.

"Christian…I'm your mother, this is what mothers are for," Grace brushed a tear from bellow my eye before continuing. "And this is not your fault… whatever happened to Ana is not your fault Christian." My mother reassures me. But she doesn't understand that it was my job to protect her. Maybe she needs protecting from me, because this wouldn't have happened if she never met me. The deliberation causes more tears to flood down my face.

"Thank you, mom"

"What for Christian, you don't need to thank me for doing my motherly duties and holding you. I love you dearly Christian"

"Thank you for protecting me… and not letting me fail… without you I'd be…lost… you saved me," I honestly explain. "I only wish I could have protected Ana," My mother automatically withdraws her arms. I glance up from the floor and notice she is having a difficult job holding back her tears. I gingerly rise and wrap my arms around her.

"Let's step outside; so that we don't wake Ana, I assume she needs her rest… You can explain what happened to her, while you calm down… We need to be brave for Ana, don't we?" My mother affectionately wipes the pads of her thumbs under both of my eyes, removing my tears. I reluctantly nod. Her Arm threads through mine, leading me out of Ana's room. My eyes lock behind me on Ana's body as I stumble out of her room.

After explaining to my mother the situation, she decides to notify the police. Although it is a sensible idea, I'm reluctant about them to speak to my fragile Ana at the moment. My mother comforts me with her passionate hugs while I stare other her shoulder perplexed. I do not hug her back as I enter a subconscious daze. After several attempts my mother eventually snaps me out of my dumbfound state. She urges me back into Ana's room after a long discussion. Before entering the room where my angels sleeps, I intake a large gulp of air, and run my fingers through my tangled, copper locks.

"We need to wake her… she needs to be examined and treated… And I presume the police will want a statement from Ana" My mother's subtly voice occupies the silent room as we step through the heavy door.

"Ok Mom, I'll try to wake her" I calmly state, but the lump in my throat influences my voice to sound different. I reach with my shaking hand over to Ana's cheek, drawing in a silent breath before placing it on her bruised face. Her weak body instantaneously jerks away from my soft touch. Her crystal pools begin to open, radiating anger from them. _Anger?_

"Baby… My mother needs to examine you." I mutter against her ear. I instantly regret my actions when her tender body tenses up. _Way to go idiot,_ my subconscious sarcastically says. Her body gathers enough energy for her to suddenly sit up, scooting away from me. I glance at my mother momentarily, to see the worry present in her eyes. Fear begins to drown me. "What's wrong Ana?" I attempt to reach over to her delicate body.

"Don't touch me" She demands with aggression.

"Ana…"

"Don't touch me! You left me Christian… Alone"

* * *

**Btw, Ana's mood swings are because of the emotional rollercoaster she is on at the moment, but her anger will eventually settle! I'm Not sure how you are going to react to this chapter, fingers crossed that you enjoyed it!**

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Next Chapter Ana is treated. Please Review! What did you think of this chapter?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry I haven't updated as much as I would have liked! But I haven't forgot about you! **

**Sorry for any mistakes... Enjoy...;)**

* * *

Fifty Shades Of Darkness

Chapter Seven:

**APOV**

"I'm… I'm sorry Ana…I just" Christian Apprehensively stutters. A trickle of perspiration drives down his perturbed face, while he brushes his rough hands through his copper hair. He steadily removes his hand from his roots and it venture towards my cheek. Instantaneously I toss my head in the opposite direction to prevent him from doing so.

Without turning back towards him I mutter coldly to him, "I don't care Christian… You left me when I needed you… Just…Just please leave me alone." I harshly close my eyes in an attempt to ignore his presence.

"Ana… Please… I didn't want to disturb you…"

"Christian! You promised to never let go or leave… but you did… I woke up needing you…" I snap irately, I turn back towards him with a sour look masked across my face. I witness the worry camouflaged on Christian's face. His face is flusters and his eyes have swelled with water.

"I'm here now…" He hesitates to reply.

"It's not good enough Christian!" I firmly snap. I can feel the temper blazing deeply within me. The fury must be evident in my face, as I feel my cheek begin to burn. I just need him to leave! "Get out Christian!" I explode with frustration. My teeth grind together as I wait for his next action, and hopefully that is of him leaving!

"Ana… This…This…is unreasonable" I automatically see the regret fill his eyes, I'm silent. How dare he? I'm being unreasonable?

"HOW. FUCKING. DARE. YOU!" I roar.

"Christian, I think you should leave now" Grace's voice fills the room. The tension vibrates of the cream, painted walls, as does my previous scream. Christian gingerly steps away from my bed, staring timidly into my eyes. He reluctantly exits the room, glancing back at me every so often, but I glare into his eyes encouraging him to continue leaving. I release a deep breath and close my eyes to ready myself for graces interrogation.

I unwillingly reveal my blues pools and look directly at Grace, who is frowning heavily. Her usual smooth forehead is tainted with deep creases of uncertainty. I suddenly notice the guilt rising within me. The guilt continues to advance into my throat, leaving a burning sensation in the process. I acknowledge that my mouth begins to fill with water. I reach over for the card board dish next to my bed and empty bile from my stomach into it. I continue to heave as Grace slowly rubs my back encouraging me.

Once the dry heaves end I collapse back against my pillow. I immediately regret my actions when my head comes in contact with the mattress. A sharp agonising ache rapidly erupts at the back of my head. I let out a gasp as the pain doesn't subside. Graces' gentle fingers lift up my head to inspect the injury. Although she doesn't touch the obvious wound, she does patiently observe it.

"Ana… I think you're going to need to have stitches" She lightly informs me. I feel the dripping of liquid in my hair and assume that it is blood. "I'll go get one of the nurses" she subtly explains. My eyes shoot open. I abruptly tense my sore muscles at the thought of a stranger treating me. My hands promptly grip at her wrist before she has a chance to get a nurse.

"Can't… you do it…Grace… Please" The uneasiness is obvious in my voice. Her eyes instantly settle, and the corners of her pink lips curl into a reassuring smile. Her dainty features compose me, as I know that I can absolutely, and completely safe with Grace.

"Of course sweetheart… I'll just go sanitize my hands and put on some gloves from your examination." She slowly explains. Once I nod my head cautiously, she scurries towards the sink in my hospital room and gets prepare. Within second's Grace has returned to my side. He petite hands are covered in latex gloves and she is wearing a doctors gown. "Now Ana, Christian has told me what has happened, for this reason I will be required to carry out a set of examination to collect evidence and to treat you… do you understand Ana? I need to know that it is ok for us to proceed with the examination?" She questions me with an encouraging stork on my quivering arm.

I faintly nod my head, as I cannot gather the energy to speak. I fasten my eyelids together for a long duration at each blink. My fingers begin to knot together anxiously, as I watch Grace open up one of the many swabs. "Ana, before I treat your wounds it's vital that we take some swabs, it's only so that we can collect some evidence against…," Grace instantly stops and reverts to her next question. "Is it ok for me to proceed? And then we can clean you up, and you can consider writing a statement, if you feel up to it." My stomach twists and I fight the urge to gag. Similarly I just nod in approval.

Once Grace has taken the appropriate swabs, a sample of my urine and cleaned me up, she exits the room to get my samples sent to the lab, leaving me with a glass of water and the morning after pill. I know that my shots is activated yet, so I cannot take any risks. The thought of becoming pregnant from such a horrific event petrifies me. A child should be made out of love. I automatically swallow the pill and feel slightly relieved as I do. I sheepishly tuck my knees into my chest and stare out at rainy Seattle. I distract myself from the tempting thoughts and memories by staring absent-mindingly at the condensations frosting against the windows. Each of my blinks are painfully slow, as are the deep breaths I inhale. A continuous thump on the hospital door draws me away from the window.

"Come in" My croaky voice manages to shout. The door harshly swings open. A women with short dark brown hair, appears in front of me. Her green eyes illuminate the room, and her elegant, young features cause a gasp to escape from my mouth. She is dressed in a typical grey trouser suit, with a white blouse underneath. She confidently strides over towards the chair situated at the left of my bed. I feel a sudden rush of jealous arise within me, as I realise she is the perfect candidate for Christian. My face turns sour and my cold reception is probably unnecessary, but at this moment in time, I honestly don't care.

"Hello Miss Steele, I'm detective Holderson, do you mind?" She gestures towards the chair.

"Not at all," I reply. "However I would appreciate if you could get my boyfriend, if you're going to question me" Although our fight was merely an hour ago, I feel unsettled in here without him.

"Well at this moment in time, I don't think that's appropriate, do you Miss Steele?" She pulls out her notepad, but her stare doesn't leave my confused face. Her question and comment makes me uncertain. What is she implying?

"I don't… quite understand…" I shrug. Her brow draws into a questionable arch. Her gestures seem interrogating.

"It's a few informal questions Miss Steele, nothing to worry about" She attempts to reassure me, but her gaze informs me that her previous comment meant something entirely different. "I would like to start by saying, I understand this is a difficult situation, but these questions are vital to commence the investigation" She boldly explains, as though she has said that statement a hundred times. The term 'investigation' makes me nervous. It's obvious who attack me, what else needs investigating? That bastard just needs locking up!

"No investigation is required! I can confirm who sexually assaulted me… Jack Hyde!" I scream. The urge to vomit presents itself again, when his name rolls off my tongue. I however ignore the urge and hold back my emotion. The detective doesn't seem interested or fazed by my revelation, instead she just continuously writes notes in her notepad.

"We will get to the bottom of everything; just answer us a few questions..." She says composedly. I stare into her green eyes with fury. She however ignores my deadly glare, and begins with her questions. "Where are the clothes that you were wearing when you were attack?" _Very subtle detective_ my subconscious sarcastically scoffs. I gaze blankly into her emerald crystals, while I gingerly recollect the events of earlier today.

"There…there in the…trash" I comprehend now that my actions was foolish deposing of evidence. But at the time it felt right, ridding myself of the horrific memories that were sealed into the seams of the clothes.

"Hmmm, and why would you do that Miss Steele?" She inquires politely with a bewildered look on her face.

"I felt… dirty" I wirily reveal. My eyes screw shut as I block out the excruciating images that are plunging into my mind. I naturally twill my finger together to comfort me, it's always been a habit of mine in stressful situations. The detective aimlessly scribbles in her notepad as she studies my expression.

"This won't take much longer" She convinces me, once she recognises my discomfort. "How is your relationship with Christian?" She challenges me. I abruptly lift my head and inspect her eyes. I squint slightly in the process. I clearly see her motivate for the interview, and I instantly see red as the atmosphere saturates with tension.

"I don't see how that has anything to do with you!" I viciously snap. He eyes wonder around my body and face searching for a small give away.

"It's a simple question Ana," _Oh so we have dropped the informalities now_ My subconscious spits. "Do you have a problem with the question?" Detective Holderson quizzes with a slight smirk lining her face. I raise my eyebrow, demonstrating my composure, as I understand that my answer has to be crucially right.

"Of course not!" I disclose tactfully. "Our relationship is fine, not that it actually matters to you" I fiercely affirm. The detective smirks as she grips hold of her notepad and slips it into her blazers inside pocket. Her elbows find her knees as she leans forward towards me, unnecessarily closing the distance between us, instantaneously I shuffle to the opposite side of the bed.

"So can you explain why you were screaming for him to leave earlier? A bit irrational, don't you think, especially towards someone you love?" She articulates as she smoothly settles back into the chair. I carefully deliberate my next words before assemble the energy to speak.

"I wanted to be alone" I justify.

"So why was Doctor Grey still in the room? And your tone with him was unnecessary in that case then"

"What are you getting at?" I boldly question her. Her long winded questions are beginning to irate me, and I grasp the motive behind her questions, I just want to be certain.

"Did Christian get a little too rough? Or has this happen before?" The accusation the detective accumulates astonishes me. My mouth gaps open at her accusation and I blink rapidly. Surely she cannot possible accuse someone like this! Why on earth would she think that Christian would do this to me?

"We both know what I'm on about, don't we?"

* * *

**Don't you just hate cliff hangers?;) OF COURSE I WASN'T GOING TO MAKE ANA PREGNANT WITH HYDES BABY;) BUT I DIDN'T WANT TO SPOIL THE SUSPENSE. SO YEPP ANA TOOK THE MORNING AFTER PILL!:)**

**I have many many many ideas floating around in my little head, which I hope you will all love! **

**I've been getting impatient because I want to get to the juicy bits, but of course I will not rush it the story! **

**Did the detective search Christians apartment, and discover the playroom? Does she now know about Christian and his kinky fuckery? Or is Ana just being paranoid? **

**How do you think she knows? What's going to happen? She is trying to pin it on dear Christian?**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!  
I DON'T MIND PM'S EITHER:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Guy's sorry you haven't had this chapter sooner, my computer decided to have a meltdown;) **

**Apologies for any mistakes!**

**Only a short chapter, Enjoy…**

* * *

Fifty Shades of Darkness

Chapter eight: The Deceiver

**APOV**

"Did Christian get a little too rough? Or has this happen before?" The accusation the detective accumulates astonishes me. My mouth gaps open at her accusation and I blink rapidly. Surely she cannot possible accuse someone like this! Why on earth would she think that Christian would do this to me?

"We both know what I'm on about, don't we?"

"Ex…cuse me?"

"You know Christian gets carried away sometimes… did he just go a little too far this time?" She queries with such confidence. Her green orbs do not flinch away from mine, and her painted red lips curl in the corner to expose a hint of a smile. _Is she enjoying this_? She patiently sits lingering for an answer. Instead I lay there perplexed. My groomed brows knit together as uneasiness swells in my body while I poorly attempt to accumulate an appropriate answer -even though she is being completely unprofessional.

"I don't…You have no idea…" I attempt to respond however she rudely interrupts.

"I but I do though… I do Ana." She doesn't attempt to conceal her sickening smirk, confidently enhancing her enjoyment. Her lips part to reveal pearly white teeth. Her words do not entirely register in my mind; therefore I ignore her smirk and consider her previous words. My eyes broaden in awareness and I swiftly glare at her through stunned eyes. The entrance door timidly opens interrupting my tail of thoughts.

"Baby," Christian apprehensively stares down gingerly at the floor. He advances into the room cautiously, presuming it would be acceptable. Christian's grey eyes wonder in my direction, his passionate eyes are bursting with worry. His hair is sitting wildly on top of his head, which I can only imagine is from the numerous times he has brushes his hands through his copper hair. His cheeks are stained with what appears to be tears.

"I'm so sor…" Christian instinctively ends his sentence when he acknowledges the brunette beauty occupying the chair next to me. His eyes instantly darken. It is evident that he recognises the girl in front of him, as he stands with an alarmed looking plastering his face. Christian's attention is now focused utterly on detective Holderson instead of his unfinished apology. _Is that jealous I see Ana?_

Although I am still saddened by Christian's earlier words, I have to admit that I am relieved to see him. The situation between me and the detective is getting tense and she has already passed the line of unprofessional. I stare down at my thumb which soothingly strokes the knuckles of my other hand. "Christian, this is detective Holderson…" I regretfully introduce them, but can already tell they are already acquainted when Christian stand there in utter shock. I suppose it is just politeness, even though detective Holderson has shown no manners while addressing me.

"Ana… She is no fucking detective!" Christian yells aggressively, his fury ridden eyes not shifting from her. I however appreciate that his hostility is not targeted towards me. I nervously glace towards the stranger, who surprisingly is bowing her head towards her knee's. My speculation was correct; this brunette beauty was once one of the fifteen. She was one of Christians subs.

"Rebecca, what the fuck are you doing here!?" Christian roars infuriatedly. Rebecca grins with pleasures as her head tilts upwards to look at Christian.

"Come on _sir_, you always loved a bit of role play" She sniggers through her evident smile. I feel the hairs on the back of my neck rise boldly, as a shiver stings throughout my body. I visible quiver but neither Rebecca or Christian notice. I suddenly experience heaviness within my heart influencing it to descend deeper into my chest. I quietly gasp for a deep breath as my acid filled lungs burn for oxygen.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP REBECCA! GET THE FUCK OUT!" Christian ruthlessly grips his hand around her bicep, harshly hoisting her out of the sit. I sit on the foam mattress with my knee pushed against my chest, observing the brutally scene in front of me.

"Oooo…_sir_, I know you like it rough" She smirks as he shoves her towards the door. My mouth instantly fills with water, influencing me to flee to my en suite bathroom. I do not have time to lock the door behind as the familiar feeling in my throat hastily approaches my mouth. Once I have finished dry heaving, I slumber into a hysterical mess on the white clinical titled floor. Christian completely disregards the need for privacy, and instead courageously marches into the bathroom. He stands in haunting silence, just staring down at my shattered body, I instantly know from his twitching arms that he is itching to just hold me, but that would be a daring move right now.

"Who the fuck was that, Christian?" I ask with as much confidence as I can collect. Although I'm already certain of the answer, I need him to confirm it. After Leila I actually thought I was rid of his 'subs' but I guess not. My subconscious releases a large sign, and slumps into a chair with exhaustion.

"Ana…"

"Don't Ana me! I thought she was the FBI… I told her…" My eyes glace across my bruised arms in disgust.

"Well… did she show you an FBI badge or any I.D Ana?" Christian arrogantly questions. The palms of my hands reach my eyes as I release how foolish I must have been to trust just anybody. But nobody thinks to questions a detective… well an impersonated detective. I ignore his questions as I do not wish to share my stupidity.

"She was a fucking sub wasn't see" _That's it Ana turn the tables on him. _My foul language has caused disappointment lines across Christian's forehead, and his brows furrow. I again ignore his behaviour and raise my eyebrows, informing him I want an answer, and fast! He gingerly nods while he stares down at his expensive leather shoes in regret. The instant he confirms my suspicions, my blood begins to boil. I feel my cheeks burning red, as the blood surfaces towards my skin. My hand clenches into an intense fist.

"But Ana… She is gone now…" And then my anger is unleashed…

"I don't give a fuck whether she is gone; she still fucking got to me! You allowed someone else to hurt me! This is your fault. I'm sick of this shit…your shit. I just want my fucking normal life back, I've had enough shit to last me a lifetime… I don't want any more… and that includes the bullshit that comes out of your mouth!" I scream at the top of my voice. I'm certain that I will most likely regret everything I have just said, but the fury has over took my ability to think clearly and rationally. Abruptly a single tear tumbles down Christian's angelic cheek and I instantly feel guilty, but I am too stubborn to apologies right now.

I expect Christian to automatically bolt from my raging state, but instead he ignores my earlier rejection, slams onto his strong knees, and wraps his muscular arms around my body, trapping my arms in between us. I feebly pound my fists against Christian chest in an attempt to escape his hold. However it is evident that my weak effort indicates that being in Christian's arms is exactly what I need.

My head dimly rests on Christian's chest, with my nose nuzzling into his neck "I'm sorry" I reluctantly mutter through hiccupped sobs. Christian faintly hushes my apology, although he deserves one for my major outburst. My heart feels with remorse as I recognise that I am treating Christian like an over-sized, expensive punching bag.

I'm suddenly startled by an unusual sensation. I feel a tear cascade down my cheek; however my tear ducts dehydrated a while ago. I then notice that Christian is weeping as his tears descend from the bottom of his jaw onto my own face. I make absolutely no effort to wipe away his tears from my own face, I only snuggle closer into Christian embrace.

"I love you Ana." Christian speaks through moans. I feel each individual beat of Christian heart against my own, his arms are passionately locked at my back, his messy copper hair brushes against my forehead and his damp face rests against the top of my head. I be contempt with lying in his arms for eternity, because right now the only thing I am certain of right now, is that I am where I belong: With Christian.

"I love you too"

* * *

**What do you guys think? What does Rebecca want? Will Ana and Christian get through it?**

**Next Chapter will be in Christian point of view! How is Christian going to deal with Rebecca and Hyde?**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I apologies for the lack of updates, I've been spending a hell of a lot of time planning out upcoming chapters, where the details have to be perfect. **

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Fifty Shades of Darkness**

**Chapter Nine: The Plan**

**CPOV**

I deliberately press my forehead feebly against the crisp wall, eager to soothe my feverous skin. My hunched over back faces the door leading to Ana's Hospital room, as I cannot bear the distance between us, even though Ana made it obvious I was unwanted . My palms are flat against the wall either side of my head as I try to collect my thoughts and struggle to stop the disorientation. My cheeks are stained from the tears that I shed, and my cooper hair is falling around my forehead messily. I strive to calm myself down by inhaling deeply but the mere thought of the pain Hyde inflicted on my Ana sends a deep shiver throughout my body. The continuous pounding of my heart against my chest is agonising, the only way to subdue my violent heart is by wrapping Ana in my arms, but I comprehend that that is impossible right now.

Ana's screeching and outrage towards me echoes in my ears, followed by my mother's suggestion to leave. Her bitterness and disregarded towards me taunts my memory constantly. I accept that Ana is on a long road to recovery; however she repeatedly rejects me, while I'm trying to help her. My fist frantically collides with the wall next to my head with frustration. The brutal throbbing of my fist is less punishing than the lack of control I have. My eyelids abruptly close to conceal the overwhelming tears that threaten to appear.

Unwanted visions of Ana and Hyde's encounter penetrate my thoughts, influencing a distinctive sensation of vomit to rush up my throat, fortunately I manage to prevent the unwelcoming urge. However the indecent thoughts do not subside. The images of Hyde's rugged hands roughly caressing Ana's delicate skin torment me. He saw Ana in places only I have saw, he touched Ana in places only I have touched. His whispers against her soft skin distressing her, causing her body to hysterically shake. Memories of me kissing her neck has now have been replaced with horrific memories of him doing the exact same thing. I feel as though I am dying a thousand deaths. A bead of sweat trails down from my furrowing brows, while I attempt to banish the disturbing images.

My body is saturated with many emotions: Hurt, anger, shock and sorrow; however an emotion that overpowers the rest is guilt. I was responsible for Ana; I was supposed to protect her from predators like Jack Hyde. After promising numerous times to protect my innocent Ana, but I begrudgingly contradict myself every time. I realise I will never excuse myself for allowing Ana to get harmed, although I desire Ana's forgiveness – but I fell pessimistic about it.

A firm grip on my shoulder withdraws me from my inner essence and I feebly turn around. I see Jason grievous face. His eyes are hooded with sympathy and his hand stays reassuringly on my shoulder. I'm grateful that Jason is being more of a friend to me at this very moment, but I'm thriving control. I have lost an excess amount of control from this distressing situation. I rapidly inhale a heavy breath and I accumulate the energy to stand powerfully, preparing for the conversation between me and my security. Luke timidly stands guard outside Ana's door while Jason stands questionably in front of me.

"Taylor, Sawyer, follow me!" I order in my distinctive CEO voice. They do not hesitate to follow my commands and trail behind my brisk pace. I abruptly stop when I reach an empty narrow corridor, where there are no prying eyes or ears. I swiftly turn to face both Jason and Luke. Their postures are display exhaustion, while their faces are manifesting with misery.

"I need to find," My teeth grind together to prevent me from saying his name, "…That bastard" I reveal. I am astounded to see neither Jason nor Luke have flinched a muscle, instead they await further demands and instructions. I acknowledge the feeling of control right now, which relieves me slightly. "Sawyer, I want you to contact Barney and get him to hack into SIP's CCTV system to try and withdraw any relevant videos. Ask him to contact me personally with his findings!" I paused for breath before I continue with my very detailed orders. "Taylor I want you to try and find out where that bastard is… He was heading to New york tonight according to Ana, so check the airports boarding's and flights, also find out his home address."

Neither Jason nor Luke moves once I've finished giving my instructions - which confuses me slightly. I raise my eyebrows at them both curiously.

"Permission to speak freely, sir?" Taylor speaks up.

"Go ahead" I encourage Taylor.

"We are both sorry for not protecting Miss Steele, which has caused great grieve to both yourself and Miss Steele."

"Tay-" I attempt to stop his apology, but he interrupts me.

"We cannot express our deepest regret... we understand that we don't deserve your forgiveness or our jobs, however we would appreciate if we could…stick around, to find and deal with the bastard who hurt Miss Steele." Although I feel as though I am looking for someone to blame, Jason and Luke have nothing to feel guilty about, it was not their fault. I could never trust anyone other than Luke and Jason to protect both me and Ana, and their jobs are secure.

"Taylor, Sawyer… I want you to stop with these unreasonable thoughts… I could never trust anybody like I trust you too," I look intensely at both of my security. "I know that both of you would put your life on the line for Ana, and for that I am truly grateful. I do not plan on firing either of you!" I state powerfully while I stand tall and look at their nervous bodies. A sigh of relieve instantly escapes their lips, and their posture instantly straightens.

"What do you plan on doing with Hyde…Once we found him?" Sawyer timidly speaks.

"That bastard Hyde is going to wish that he never lay eyes on Ana when I find him. That Fucker is going to pay for everything that he has done." I smirk as control, power and revenge flood through my body. Sawyer's eyes widen slightly, but reflect satisfaction from the idea of revenge.

"But what exactly are we going to do to him?" Taylor questions me in a whisper to avoid anybody overhearing. My mind instantly replays the variety of encounters with Hyde I have planned. Each and every one of them have the same outcome. I smile sadistically at both of them, before turning around and heading back towards Ana's room. I do not what to reveal anything to anyone…yet.

The consuming urge to apologise to Ana has invaded my thoughts, since I regained some control. I confidently stride over to the door that stands between me and Ana. I contemplate whether this is a good idea or not. But I rationalise that it is, as i urgently need Ana to release that I am not giving up this easy. No matter how much she repels against me, I will never give up on her, on us. Before Ana, I was just a shell of a person, but now she completes me. She needs to apprehend that I will help her, much like she helped me.

As soon as I clasp the door knob for Ana's room, my confidences promptly dissolves. Nervousness intrudes my entire body, compelling me to hesitate. My hand brushes through my hair in an attempt to comfort me, but instead it fails. I assemble a limited amount of courage and pursue through the door. I focus my attention instantly on the floor, in a submissive stance in some sense. I progress into the room reluctantly while addressing her passionately.

"Baby," I begin gingerly. My wary eyes wonder in her direction, obviously displaying the evident worry. I immediately begin my apology before Ana wails at me. "I'm so sor…" I attempt plea, but I interrupt myself, when I acknowledge Rebecca sat smugly next to Ana. _How the hell did she get in here?_ My subconscious questions me frantically. My blood pressure instantaneously rises, as my eyes light with raging fury. Perspiration seeps through my skin, and my temper climbs hastily. My narrow eyes fix on Rebecca threatening her of the consequences. I carefully try not to display the fear emerging from my chest. I glances briefly at Ana, who's eyes are focused on her tumbs with confusion. I recognise that she isn't hurt but that doesn't diminish my concern, because Rebecca is a danger.

"Christian, this is detective Holderson…"Ana's fragile voice disturbs the silence. Her innocent voice sounds broken, which infuriate me more.

"Ana… She is no fucking detective!" I bark bluntly, insufficiently concealing my animosity. My eyes abruptly broaden when I observe Rebecca's next motion. Her head is bowing towards her knee's, causing her brunette hair to cascade around her shoulders.

"Rebecca, what the fuck are you doing here!?" I yell infuriatedly. Rebecca pearl white teeth show as she shirks and fixates her eyes on me.

"Come on _sir_, you always loved a bit of role play" She chuckles with amusement; she says the word '_sir_' slowly for emphasis. My blood boils beneath my skin, as her egotistical grin irritates me. How dare she behave in this way! Why isn't she still in prison? I ask myself desperately. The battle to disguise my temper fails, and I suddenly snap furiously.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP REBECCA! GET THE FUCK OUT!" My hand roughly clamps around the top of her arm, yanking her violently from out of the seat she was occupying.

"Oooo…_sir_, I know you like it rough" She mockingly giggles. I brutally throw her in the direction of the door. I acknowledge that Ana's has retreated to her en suite. I recognise the sound of heaving escaping from the bathroom, which infuriates me more. I firmly pull the door wide open and thrust Rebecca out of the door. She stumbles in her high heels and falls against the titles sanitised floors. She glances up and her lips are curl upwards at the corners. I swiftly slam the wooden door closed, and sigh with relief.

My thoughts promptly move to Ana, I briskly walk towards the deafening silence of her en suite. Without hesitation i brazenly march into the bathroom. My heart plummets deep into my chest, and I struggle to conceal my threatening tears. Helpless, is the only word that could possible describe how I feel. My arms twitch repeatedly at my sides, craving the warmth of her body against mine. Her disconnected body lies mentally defeated against the bathroom tiles. My loving, intelligent, beautiful Ana looks utterly beaten. The guilt ascends once again, causing my stomach to clench and twist.

"Who the fuck was that, Christian?" Ana courageously yells. Although we both acknowledge she only wants her thoughts confirmed.

"Ana…" I attempt to soother her, but instead she bravely interrupts me.

"Don't Ana me! I thought she was the FBI… I told her…" Her eye's cast downwards at her purple, swollen arms. Her forehead creases and her mouth unmistakably scowls.

"Well… did she show you an FBI badge or any I.D Ana?" Her palms press forcefully against her face, covering her eyes in embarrassment. I press my eyelids together in regret. Maybe I shouldn't have said that. Thankfully she doesn't respond to my inconsiderate question.

"She was a fucking sub wasn't she?" I recognise that my brows have knitted together disappointedly from her foul language. It may be slightly contradictory since I often curse, however I resent hearing such filthy words escaping Ana's beautiful lips. Her eyebrows raise questionably at me, my subconscious smirks from her gesture_; I wonder who she learnt that trick from?_ i gingerly nod and stare down at my shoes in regret, confirming her suspicions.

"But Ana… She is gone now…" I immediately try to reassure her, but instead I unleash her anger…

"I don't give a fuck whether she is gone; she still fucking got to me! You allowed someone else to hurt me! This is your fault. I'm sick of this shit…your shit. I just want my fucking normal life back, I've had enough shit to last me a lifetime… I don't want any more… and that includes the bullshit that comes out of your mouth!" Ana screeches, obviously causing pain in her throat. My mouths falls open in compete bewilderment, and I stand silent absorbing everything Ana has just said. I totally agree with her outburst. I am the reason she was hurt, I am the reason Rebecca got to her and I am the reason as to why she is so fragile. If Ana never clumsily fell into my office and infatuated me with her apparent beauty, than she wouldn't be stuck with a worthless control freak.

However the mere thought of being without Ana influences a single tear to tumble down cheek. Without Ana, my life is not worth living; she is the sole reason that I live. And for that reason, I will never let her go. I abruptly fall onto my sturdy knees and secure Ana tightly against my chest, locking my arms around her delicate but beautiful body. He clenched fists repeated slam into my chest, but it doesn't faze me, instead I hold my grip, trapping her between my arms and my chest.

Her head dimly rests against my chest and her button nose nuzzles into my neck. This is exactly where I belong. I smile subtly in contentment hoping this is the beginning of Ana's recovery. "I'm sorry" Ana murmurs through sobs against my neck. I immediately hush her, as there is absolutely no reason for Ana to apologise. I clamp my teeth around my lips fighting the overwhelming urge to cry. This is exactly what both of us needed… each other.

The flood gates brust open, when I release that I couldn't survive with Ana. Tears frantically trail down my face. "I love you Ana." I hiccup.

"I love you too" Ana delicately murmur before the exhaustion once again takes over. Ana slips into peaceful unconsciousness, while I sit unmoved on the uncomfortable floor. Ana's clenching my shirt in her fists and cuddling against my chest, causing a growing grin on my face. I stare down observing every single detail on her body.

I ignore the contrasting colours of the bruises against her skin, and focus on her exquisite features. I discover faint freckles speckled across her buttoned nose. My lips cautiously meet with her nose in admiration. Strands of her brunette hair mould to her moist forehead; I lightly stroke away her hair and plant a lingering kiss on her forehead. "I will wait for you Ana, because I honestly don't want anyone else…" I whisper into her ear passionately. I capture a tear that is descending quickly down my cheek with the sleeve of my shirt, before it drops on Ana's angelic face.

I cradle Ana carefully into my arm's as I hoist onto my feet. Ana nuzzles deeper into my open chest, while I precisely ferry her valuable body towards her bed. I place her body cautiously onto her bed. I instantly kick off my shoes, and crawl onto the bed next to Ana. Ana blissful cuddles into my embrace intoxicating my body with delight. I reach across her body, grip the thin, white bed sheet and wrap it tightly around both me and Ana, creating our own little bubble. My eyelid's begin to droop, my tense body relaxes as warm radiates from Ana's body. Despite my severe exhaustion I refuse to sleep, terrified of the possible consequences of doing so.

A short hour later a timid voice breaks the silence. "Christian... There are two detectives here to see both you and Ana… they are requesting a statement" My mother anxiously expresses, drawing me from my semi-unconscious state. My eye's agonizingly open fighting a brutal battle with exhaustion. I nod gently, vigorously rubbing my palms against my face, attempting to waken myself. I glance down at Ana sleeping harmoniously, discouraging my cruel thoughts of waking her. Instead I will wake her when it is absolutely necessary – which is after I have spoken with the police officers.

* * *

**I understand that a lot of this is repetitive, but I done it in Christian pov to answer some questions:)**

**I'm sorry that my writing isn't the best in this chapter. But I have been writing non-stop for hours! I apologies for any mistakes! **

**Please review my story, i love to hear what you have to say!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm truly sorry for the lack of updates! And thank you to the lovely reviewers! I have started college recently so haven't had much spare time! But I won't leave you hanging. And plan on writing many many many more chapters!**

**I'm not too please with my writing in this chapter! Only a short chapter…**

* * *

**Fifty Shades Of Darkness**

**Chapter Ten: The Interview**

**CPOV**

Regrettably, I slip my tense arms away from Ana's sleeping body; which were gingerly threw over her fragile waist. I push cautiously against either side of my thighs to hoist my exhauster ridden body into a sitting position. My mother is weakly drooped at the end of the bed, confirming her exhaustion too. Her tired eye's study each individual movement that I take. I lightly nod, informing her that I am ready to speak to the police. I feel instant disorientation from the small nod, due to my lack of sleep and food. My mother subtly smiles, approving of my decision to stay near Ana. I refuse to be without Ana's presence, because despite the fact that I am only inches away from Ana, It feels as though we are miles away from each other, emotionally. And I cannot bear the thought of furthering that distance, by leaving her side.

My mother stumbles out of Ana's room to collect the detectives. I inhale a large breath in an attempt to compose myself, and appear less defeated. I hear light tapping on the wooden door, before my mother reappears, followed by two females. I intently inspect the two strangers, whom glance between both me and Ana with compassion and regret saturating their faces.

"This is detective Marie Sanders," My mother introduces and gestures towards the taller women. Her ebony black hair is scrapped back into a tight low pony tails and her piercing brown eyes swiftly sweep around the room. Her sharp tailed black suit corresponds with her distinct jaw and nose.

"And this is Julia Knott… from Rape Crisis. She is here to provide support for both you and Ana." My mother sympathetically explains. Julia is a petite, frail woman, with auburn hair chopped to frame her sharp jaw line. I presume she is in her late forties, from her puckered skin. Her lips are curled to reveal her crooked teeth, in a reassuring smile. Both of her delicate arms are wrapped tightly around a yellow ring binder, which my subconscious question curiously, since she is only a support worker?

"I'm detective Sanders, but please call me Marie." The towering detective explains, feeling as though it's necessary to introduce herself again. I peel my orbs away from Julia's folder and glance towards Marie, who is presenting her detective badge. I closely observe the badge ensuring it is sufficient identification, and not a fake. I peer up at Marie's face in confirmation that the badge is valid. _Would it be appropriate to ask her and Julia to sign an NDA?_ My subconscious asks. My eyes drift towards Ana, and gaze lovingly at her, before I ignore the thoughts, and focus on helping the case for Ana.

"I'm Christian Grey… Ana's boyfriend." I announce proudly from the title I gave myself. However a deep ache of uneasiness spreads throughout my body, when I realise both of the women are look down at me, which subconsciously nerves me. "Please, take a seat…" I instruct in my less intimidating CEO voice.

"I understand that this is an extremely difficult time for you and especially Ana, but it is vital that we gather the correct information as quickly as possible to proceed in the investigation." She informs me gently while both she and Julia comfortably settle into the chairs next to me. A silent sigh of relief escapes my lips, as I feel less vulnerable and more in control with the detective at the same level as me. I nod reassuring her to proceed.

"I'd just like to ask you a few questions Christian" She expresses, attempting to make the statement more personal by including my name, even though we both know she has used the same statement a variety of times.

"Of course" I respond attempting to be polite.

"If at any time you feel uncomfortable with the questions, please do not feel obligated to answer. Do as best as you can." Julia demonstrates. I struggle to reply; instead I grin slightly.

"Christian, where were you when Ana was attack?" Marie's voices feels with empathy. My eyes unmistakably broaden overwhelmingly, A trickle of sweat escapes my hair line. _Where is she going with this?_ "It's just protocol" Marie encourages me. I automatically calm, while brushing my fingertips through my thick copper hair.

"I…," I inhale a considerable gulp of air. "I was at a board meeting a Grey house."

"So you have alibies to confirm this?"

"Yes." I abruptly state. Marie removes a pen and small rectangular notepad from her blazer and began scribbling.

"So, when did you realise something was wrong with Ana?"

"Well…I called her from the office to tell her I was going to be home late, and couldn't pick her up… She seemed so… cold. I automatically knew something was wrong. I immediately left and went home."

"So how long did it take to get home?" She directs, without lifting her eyes up from her notepad.

"About an hour…" Her eyes glance questionably up towards me. But I ignore her raised eyebrows.

"Christian… when did you notice something different about Ana?" Marie questions me. My eyes automatically swell with water. I glance towards the fragile body sleeping next to me. Her forehead is creased and her lips are pouting. I hesitantly brush my hair through her matted hair. My heart instantly throbs when I remember how I found her.

"She…" I blow out a furious breath of air. "She… was so distant… she didn't want to be touched."

"Was this unusual behaviour for Ana?"

"Ana… Ana is the most loving girl I've ever meant. She loved to be cuddled." I explain seriously

"I understand" Marie nods while closing her notepad. I wipe the tear that rolls along my cheek away with my long sleeve. I cannot discharge the disturbing memory of Ana jumping away from me terrified. I shift uncomfortably, feeling paranoid and exposed in front of both Marie and Julia. Julia, who seems to have just listened the whole time, offers me tissue which I accept thankfully.

"Christian?" Ana's tender sleepy voice interrupts the silence. My head rapidly turns towards her to be greeted with her large blue eyes. Her fragile fist wipes roughly against her closed eye lids. I attempt to swallow the lump in my throat, to allow myself to answer, but am successful. I struggle to speak, but manage to speak nervously.

"I'm here Ana."

* * *

**I apologies for any mistakes.**

**Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter, i wasn't going to write about the interview but i thought some of you might have wanted to know what had happened:)**

**Please review. Let me know your thoughts and ideas!**

**Next chapter is APOV**


	11. Chapter 11

Update day! Wooo!  
I decided to add the dates to each chapter to establish a timeline.  
I won't be at college for a week, so hopefully I will get loads of writing done!

**This chapter may be seen as distressing to some readers, and I warn you that there is a small amount of graphic sexual assault.**

* * *

**Fifty shades of Darkness**

**Chapter 11: The Audience**

**APOV**

Wednesday 15th June

"I'm here Ana." Christian's merciful voice immediately reassures me. I eagerly release a silent breath of air; grateful to hear Christians comforting voice. I nuzzle my nose into his masculine chest, while his graceful fingers linger on my waist. A deliberate clearing of a throat gasps my attention, causing me to search the entirety of the room. My focus is concentrated on the two women sat beside Christian. _How did I not notice them before? _Concern is written across both faces of the women. I instantly acknowledge the reason as to why they are here. The atmosphere immediately humidifies, influencing a mist of perspiration to form on the surface of my skin. The thought of detailed questions being directed at me causes a deep panic from within. I have tried to distract myself numerous of times with sleep. But now I'm expected to recall every individual detail of an event I wish to forget. The continuous acceleration of my heart beats attracts Christian's attention. His gaze fixates on my face, displaying distress in his gray orbs.

"Baby… This is detective Marie Sanders," He points to the confident women closest to Christian. "She is here to ask you a few questions" Christian timidly states. I stare at Christian with a subtly pout, so he recognises my discomfort with the situation. His lips brush against my sweaty cheek to reassure me. "And this is Julia Knott"

Before Christian can finish, Julia has reached out to shake my hand. I gingerly offer my hand, which she lightly shakes. "I'm here to support you Ana. Not just right now but in the future too." She carefully declares in a soothing tone. Her comforting smile instantly reminds me of Grace, a caring, trustworthy woman, which reassures me.

I glimpse towards the clock parallel to my bed, and observe that it is just past six in the morning. _I wonder how long they have both been here? They look rather comfortable_, my subconscious growls through gritted teeth. My eyes continue to wonder around the room.

"Ana," My head rapidly spins to focus on Rebecca, and regrettably give her my attention. "Firstly I'd just like to apologise," _Here we go, the pity talk. _"I understand that this is a difficult time for you," I unleash a quiet snort, at her statement of her 'understanding', she cannot possibly understand – nobody can. I cannot bear to hear what she has to say, and I have no intention of answering her unwelcomed questions at this particular moment in time. "But, we need to gather a statement and as much evidence as possible, while the memories are still… fresh" Rebecca apologetically explains through a sympathetic frown, displaying her discomfort.

Instantaneously, an encouraging squeeze to my shoulder steals my attention. Christian's pearl white teeth shine through an affectionate smile, however the rest of his angelic face betrays him, allowing me to perceive his true emotions. His distinctive grey eyes cloud with distress through the pools of unshed tears. His eyebrows droop downwards in a merciful arch. Despite his considerate attempt of a smile, I recognise the faint display of hurt. The desperation obvious in Christian's eyes torments my awakened soul, his aching need for reassurance of my recovery provokes my new outlook on the situation. I feel the compulsory need to reassure Christian, because he is proving no matter how difficult things may get, he will always love me. This gives me hope…

"Firstly we just need to establish some facts about your attack, Ana: To proceed with the investigation… And then we need to take some photographic evidence of your body" The detective stared sympathetically at my tear covered face, ensuring I understand the significances of the interview in order to advance the case. My eyes glance impassively at Christian, while his delicate fingers stroke my shoulder sensitively. My knees fold in front of my face to offer much needed support. My aching arms fasten in a knot around my legs, while I attempt to channel the forbidden memories, which I promised myself I wouldn't commemorate…

"Ana?..." Marie apologetically extracts me from my distant thoughts. My hollow eyes acknowledge she is looking questionably at me. "I said… Did you recognise who attacked you?" Marie inquires cordially. My vision strains through the haze my tears created. My eyelids instantly conceal in an attempting to prevent the horrific flashback, destined to appear: But I fail miserably. My thoughts regrettably trail back to the events that occur merely twelve hours ago.

_My whimper is concealed by harsh lips against mine. A excruciating burning sensation poisons my chest, as my panic amplifies. Two ruthless hands grasp each of my thighs, forcefully separating them, leaving me exposed. I attempt to force my legs together, but his body prevents my action. I continue to shriek but the sound doesn't reach the room. Instead it's muffled against his lips._

_My obvious plea to jack is ignored, as his length is positioned in between my thighs. I attempt to scream louder but nobody can hear me. The agonising panic within my chest and the thought of his intentions influences hysterical thrashing of my legs and arms, attempting to struggle out of his violent hold. My teeth sink frantically into his lips, piercing them abruptly. I immediately regret my actions when his clenched fist powerfully collides with my stomach. An overwhelming pain instantly arrives in my stomach, and I battle to inhale oxygen._

_He moves from between my legs, but I can barely see him through my hazy vision. I focus my attention solely on the agonising pain in my stomach while I begin to heave. My arms wrap protectively around my stomach. Hastily, fingers claw into my shoulders and roll me onto my stomach trapping my arm underneath me. His body lies heavily on top of me, returning in between my legs._

_Unexpectedly his length forcefully presses into me, influences a single tear to escape my eye. It rolls swiftly down my cheek onto the carpeted floor. My face is pressed harshly into the floor, concealing my sobs and pleas. My body recoils upwards, as Jack harshly trusts. The friction of the carpet against my exposed body influences a burning sensation. _

_My head is abruptly jerked in the air by my hair causing a scream to escape my bruised lips. The opportunity to actually scream has been given to me, but my voice betrays me. "Please" I manage to sob, but the quiet words are left unheard over his grunts, as he continues to trust in and out harshly._

"Ana?"

"Yes… I recognise…him" My words reluctantly profess. A shiver deploys, sufficiently grasping Christians attention. His cheek rests lightly against my temple, and his fingers brush against my shoulder.

"Can you identify him? His name, maybe?"

"Ja…" I abruptly stop myself when bile from my stomach threatens to rise. "Jack Hyde" I spit promptly, before the bile can escape my mouth. Rebecca swiftly removes her notepad from the inside of her jacket, and begins to scribble vigorously, while glancing upwards, in my direction occasionally.

"Where did the assault happen?" Rebecca continues.

"At work… S.I.P" I glumly reply immediately. My body senses despair radiate from Christians tense figure, while his heart furiously pounds against my side. I reassure Christian by gingerly intertwining our fingers together under the thin bedding. I acknowledge that this simple gesture will reinforce Christian's satisfaction with my safety and wellbeing, but more importantly our love. A genuine, timid grin emerges from Christians full lips, complimenting his admirable profile. His authentic smile blossoms a bud of hope within me, as his angelic smirk is the first reminder of normality. His smile provides encouragement, as it retrieves vivid memories of a time of when things were perfect, a time of absolute happiness, a place we will eventually get to.

"Can you estimate the time when it took place?"

"Umm…" I struggle to remember the exact time, but it was definitely after five, because _he _was leaving for New York that day, and requested I stay late to help him prepare. "About 6 or 7…ish" I state unsurely.

"Don't worry if you can't remember everything Ana." Julia gently pats my covered leg with her hand. I lightly smile at her showing my gratitude. Christian squeezes my hand with his in agreement with Julia.

"Before the attack, do you remember what was happening? What he said?" Rebecca questions, while sympathetically looking over the top of her notepad to observe my response I suppose.

"He… He…Assumed I 'wanted him'" I mumble reluctantly. My eyelids seal together, preventing the memories from filling my vision once again. I shift uncomfortably further down the bed and under the sheets as I feel exposed and vulnerable. I hesitantly reveal what happened before the initial physical attack. His assumption of mutual feelings, and his fury when I explained I was interested.

"So you made it clear that you didn't feel the same way?"

"Absolutely" I vent.

"This may be difficult to answer… But would you be able to tell us what exactly happened during the attack?" Rebecca apologetically studies my face. An unexpected tear trickles down my face, while a mist of perspiration clouds my pale skin. I recognise the rush of blood draining from my face, leaving it feeling chilly. I'm utterly exhausted, but my mind revels in the memories of yesterday's events. Reluctantly I explain every single detail to the audience in the room, well tightly grasping Christian's hand, as though it is my life line.

When the last word falls from my lips, silence fills the room causing empathises on the continuous pounding of rain drops against the window. The sound is somewhat soothing to hear. The typical Seattle weather reassures me of normality, but it also fills me with gratitude, as each individual drop of rain against the glass inspires me to be grateful for the simply things in life. As life occasionally throws a curve ball, causing you to long for the time when things used to be simple, but instead they are a now just distant memory in the past: which many, including myself, wish to return to.

Lip's press against my forehead forcefully, while my eyelids close and my vision is mere darkness. "Only a few more questions." Julia's compassionate voice attracts my attention. I'm greeted with her subtle smile and her glistening eyes which both provide comfort and encouragement.

"What happened once you returned _home_?" Rebecca asks cautiously. The use of the word _home_ compels my body to release a sudden shiver.

"I showered," My eyes find Christian's face, which presents a look of disappointment, as his eyes cast downwards towards his free hand. However I cannot help but be satisfied with my decision to shower. " I understand showering was probably a stupid idea… But I couldn't stand the smell of him on my skin. I could bear to think that his hands were on my body… My skins crawled… I wanted to get rid of the feeling." I mutter, while gazing at Christian, as though answering his thoughts.

"And you also disposed of you clothes?"

"Yes" I do not hesitate to boldly reply.

"What were you previous sexual experiences like?" My eyes widen promptly, and my blue orbs stare intensely into her own. I'm utterly shocked by this question and confused as to why she would want to know. I recognise Christian's stiff body next to mine, and his hands being to sweat into mine. Nervous Christian – that's a first.

"Is that question necessary?" I confidently question

"Well, if you implying you don't want to answer it, that is fine Ana. You haven't got to do anything you want to do" I roll my eyes with exaggeration; I wish she told that to jack yesterday. I then suddenly rationalise the reason as to why she is asking me such a personal and unnecessary question. She analysing me, and subconsciously questioning whether past sexual experienced caused flirtatious behaviour, which initially provoked Jack Hyde. _She basically wants to know whether you are a slag _my subconscious scowls.

"I have only ever been with Christian." I declare proudly.

Once Rebecca and Julia photographed my contrasting body, they thankfully left with no further questions. I'm grateful to be left with Christian to comfort me, but I acknowledge the exhaustion in his grey eyes. I dismiss myself from the bedroom and scurry into the bathroom with a fresh set of pyjamas Mrs Jones sent...

* * *

**Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is a really short chapter, that isn't really progressing the story, but I enjoyed writing some of Ana's thoughts…**

* * *

**Fifty Shades Of Darkness**

**Chapter Twelve: Reflection**

**APOV**

Wednesday 15th June 

My fingers gently strip clothes from my weak posture to reveal my naked body. Curiously my fingertips brush along each individual bruise that stains my abdomen. My stomach occasionally recoils and my lips hiss from the pressure of my fingers despite my carefulness. My eyes linger towards the floor, terrified of the reflection I will see in the mirror opposite me. I betray my instinct of avoiding my own reflection, and subtly lift my head upwards.

Seeing the reflection of my entire nakedness repulsed me. My eyes begin to wonder around my body attempting to avoid every bruise possible, and looking only at the unmarked areas. But there unfortunately isn't any. Confronting my reflection provokes my clenched fist to cover my parted lips to prevent myself from gaging. My eyes perceive a timid, broken girl boring back from the mirror – somebody I do not recognise.

Her dainty legs look unwilling to hold her frail body; the dark casting of purple around her knees indicates they will buckle underneath her. Her tiny hips are blemished with furious crimson finger prints, evidence of her absolute struggle. The pale white skin of her abdomen is imprinted with deep plum traces of violence. The bruises distinctly plaster her fragile stomach. My eye's observe the harsh bite wound infecting her neck. My own hands wonder sympathetically towards my own neck, but instead find a similar marking. My eye's widens drastically as I realise the defeated girl is me.

The hazy resemblance appears more obvious, and I now stare into the mirror ashamed of my own reflection. I stare knowing I do not deserve to be loved.

…

Swiftly, I dress into the night clothes Gail sent for me and dodge the mirrors reflection on the way back towards the bedroom. Once returning to the bedroom I admirably find Christian fast asleep underneath the covers. The sheets wrap lightly around his neck, while his head rests on his extended arm. My feet instantly carry me towards the bed that occupies my gorgeous Christian Grey. Gingerly, I remove the covers to reveal his naked chest. My eyes broaden unexpectedly, but thankfully they do not begin to wonder. Confusion immediately fills my mind, and I'm unsure whether I should actually get into bed: I don't want to give him the wrong intention. Although I feel utterly blessed to have a boyfriend with should a jaw-dropping body, I'm disguised at the thought of sex.

After deliberating for at least ten minutes, I courageously slip into the bed which radiates Christian's warmth. I settle immediately at the comfort his presents brings. His arms subconsciously wrap around my stomach protectively. I smile with gratitude that I did join him in bed, and am fortunate enough to have Christian to aid my recovery. He is the sole reason as to why I thrive to recover, He is the only person that does, and every will give my life meaning.

Although I feel that the dramatic events of yesterday have drastically changed my appearance, my behaviour, and my perceptions of myself, I still manage to overlook all these changed aspects. Because there is one thing I'm as certain about today as i was a week ago: I indefinitely love Christian, and that will never change.

I treacherously nudge the sole of my foot into Christian leg jerking him into semi-consciousness. I feel his eye abruptly shot open and his body tenses from concern. "What is wrong, Ana?" His foggy voice immediately questions.

"Nothing…" I reassure him in a whisper. Christian instantly settles and presses his face into my hair. His eyelids begin to flutter shut again, as the exhaustion over-powers him. "I just wanted to tell you that I love you." I state softly through a threatening smile.

"I love you too" He muffles into my hair. And with that I grin like a petulant child, shut my eyes and fall into a deep sleep, satisfied with the thought that we will get through this together. Because no matter how difficult things may get, Christian will always occupy a place in my heart for all the years I live. A love nobody could ever replace. Christian gives me hope.

* * *

**Next chapter, Ana will be going home:)**

**What do you think is going to happen next?**

**Review? Please:D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Had Major Writers Block Guys! Was staring at the computer screen with a blank mind for a while! So bare this in mind when releasing I've only gave you a short chapter again:(**

**I will hopefully get back into the drift of writing again soon! It is difficult with college etc… but I'm not giving up!**

**Btw; I apologies if there are any mistakes, it's late and I don't fancy proof reading! I also tend to drift in and out of tenses, so please excuse that!**

* * *

**Fifty Shades Of Darkness**

**Chapter Thirteen: Nerves**

Wednesday 15th June

**APOV**

My clenched fists compress against my eyes, deflecting the lucid rays of light that strain through my closed eyelids. My eyelashes continuously flutter provoking my eyelids to peel open and adjust to brightness. My line of vision is graced with a pretentious grin, which instantly elevates my blue mood. A pair of grey eyes sparkles with admiration in my direction; I shyly smile. Christian casts a glace towards the clock on the wall, but my eyes loiter on his perfectly chiseled face.

"Well, I believe you have had a sufficient four hour nap, Miss Steele" He purrs through a genuine smile.

"I believe so, Mr Grey" I reply will glancing at the clock and reading it is quarter past eleven in the morning. Considering the events of yesterday I feel slightly better, which I believe to be due to the new perspective i gained from reflecting on my future, earlier this morning. Reluctantly, my fingers steadily grip the sheets that cascade around me and remove them. I swiftly hook my legs over the side of the bed and slide down onto my bare feet. As much as I would be contempt with hiding away in this room forever (of course with Christian), I have to face the music.

"What are you doing?" Christian raises his eyebrow questionably.

"Getting dressed, I suppose we will be leaving soon." I explain, before a redundant thought invades my head, reminding what it feels like to be petrified. The absent numb sensation reappears with revenge, inducing a brisk shudder. It is undeniable that Christian has recognised my uncertainty, as his brows draw together and he brushes his fingertips through his auburn hair, perplexed.

"What is wrong?" I consider telling him my inner thoughts, but dismiss the urge instantly. _He doesn't want to hear any more moaning._

"Nothing" I mumble under my quickening breath. Christian rises from the chair he previously occupied, towering over me. I ignore his questioning stance, and aim towards the bathroom with the only clothes I had – which I worn yesterday. I immediately release my scrunched clothes from my fearful grip, and begin promptly splashing cool water onto my panic ridden face, mindless of my hair that is becoming damp in the process.

I leave the tap flowing to drown out the dry sobs that escape my trembling lips. The realisation that I will have to leave the safety of my hospital room makes me solicitous. Each of my hands desperately grasps either side of the sink to support my weight. I struggle to gain composer when staring at my reflection in the mirror. I inhale an abundance of air and exhale immediately after. I regain my stance and gradually got dressed, and returned to the bedroom.

"I just spoke to the nurse, and she said that we could go home." Christian emphasised with a mega-watt smile, but I didn't comprehend his excitement. My heart palpitations accelerate instantly as a single tear of grief welled up in the inner corners of my eyes, before I bleed tears of sorrow dramatically. My vision hazed up from the continuous flow of tears, but I abruptly felt the warmth of solid arms knitting around my waist, in a compulsive attempt of comfort.

"Wooo, Baby…" Christian confided me tightly in between his arms and firm chest, in a worried panic. His rapid heat beat pounded harshly against my own chest, as concern radiated from his body_. Your mood swings are confusing him, Ana,_ my subconscious growled defensively. His soothing hands suddenly gripped loosely around my biceps and extracted me away from him, just he could obtain eye contact with me, but our chests still touched for relief.

My eyes caused a foggy cloud to mist over my vision, but through the haze it was apparent that Christian's eyebrow furrowed together, his frown lines were present on his forehead, and his eyes dart around my face with alarm: All characteristics of an apprehensive Christian. "What is wrong, Ana" He whispered gracefully, as the pad of his large thumb wiped a threatening tear away from my eye.

"I'm… scared…to go." I manage to mumble through hiccups of sobs.

"But, Bab…"

"He is still out there…" I interrupt, before Christian can even attempt to reassure me. "He could find me…" I spit in disbelief. I feel swollen with a mass of emotions and uncertain about my appending future. Christian's crystal, grey, orbs continue to stare into mine, as though he can see straight into my soul. _The eyes are the windows to your soul_; my subconscious reminded me of a famous quote. I begin to feel hypnotised by the clarity of Christians eyes, as I recognise him deliberation his next words.

"And you think I would let that happen?" He queries as his lips hold together in a firm line, only opening to release his chosen words. He asks the question, but there is no answer necessary – it's rhetorical.

"But-" I pursue to express my thought's but Christian immediately interrupts me. His face appear much softy as I notice that his frown lines have disappeared. His tender hands hold either side of my face.

" . . . . ." He confidently declares in between kisses, that he peppers over my entire frame. My stomach instantly settles after Christians affectionate statement, as I am giving some peace for mind from his declaration of my ensured safety.

* * *

**CPOV**

Soon enough, Ana is thankfully discharged from the hospital. I'm apprehensive of how Ana is going to react once we arrive at Escala; with the sudden change of environment, but unusual excitement fills my body, as I know that this is next step in the long road of recovery. This is the time when things begin to get better. _Or wors_e.

Our journey from the hospital to our home is deafeningly silent. My eyes focus on nothing but Ana, whom stiffly stares in a gaze out of the SUV window, giving her full attention to a now dull Seattle. Her cheek presses against the condensation on the window, attempting to cool down her continuous rising temperature. She unawarily displays concern efficiently on her face, as a single 'v' indents on the skin in between her knitted eyebrows. She occasionally releases a large breath of air indicating she is intent of calming her nerves.

My finger promptly begin caressing her knee – in hope that it offers some reassurance to her. She instantly flinches when my wary fingers tenderly stroke her knee. She is petrified. My heart continues to free-fall further into the depth of my chest, when my Ana once again subconsciously rejects me. There is nothing that I wouldn't do to make her feel better. I suddenly cannot supress the terrifying thoughts that consume my mind, continuously replaying the different ways of how I can get my revenge.

I'm snatched away from my reverie when the SUV abruptly comes to a halt. I glance out of the window nearest to me and recognise the elevator of Escala, which awaits our arrival. My eyelids seal for a second to gain much needed composure. My lips release a silent gush of air, and I instruct my eyelids to open. Cautiously, I turn around gingerly expecting Ana to be so distant, but am surprised when I am greeted by an artificial smile. _At least she tried_ my subconscious acknowledges. I however completely disagree with him though, as I do not comprehend as to why Ana has disguise her true emotions, does she not know that I recognise when she is faking.

"Ana…"

"Ready to go?" She questions a little too enthusiastically.

"Of course…" I reply in a soothing whisper. She shifts about to exit the SUV, but I grip her arm, drawing her attention back to me. "You know that I love you… don't you?"

"Yes" She frowns questionably.

"Then you should know that you haven't got to pretend in front of me." The mask that she previously worn melts away leaving her raw emotions in place. Her eyes cast downwards. I immediately lift her chin with my finger, so that my face is inches from her. My lips instantly slam onto her in a passionate kiss, before we reassuringly smile at each other, link hands and direct our tender footsteps towards the elevator.

* * *

**I'm sorry there isn't much about Ana's return home, but that is coming up in the next chapter**

**I do have major plans for the direction of this story, but I do not have a set in stone plan for every chapter. I just start a new page and write.**

SO PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN NEXT, OR WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN!

REVIEW PLEASE- I LOVE HEARING YOUR THOUGHTS!


	14. Authors Notes, Yet Again

Hey guys, I feel like I owe you an explanation… I just recently gone through a break-up with my boyfriend of nearly two years… and to be honest, I'm absolutely heart broken.

I haven't updated for a while, because I have been trying to figure things out. But I honestly am so grateful for all of the support I got from everyone after I updated my last authors notes. I have been having some other personal issues so things have been tough. You are all lovely, supportive people, who really encourage me to continue writing even during difficult times…

I hope this is not coming across as a sob story…

I will warn you that my chapters MAY be full of emotion!... But that's a good thing right?

Thank you for all your support! I'm truly grateful!

Megan xoxo

Ohh, by the way did I forget to mention that I will be updating **VERY** soon?;)


	15. Chapter 14

**I hope i didn't keep you waiting too long;)**

**Enjoy…**

* * *

**Fifty Shades Of Darkness**

**Chapter Fourteen: Return.**

Still – Wednesday 15th June!

**APOV**

I attentively watch the opening decreasing in size, as the metallic doors seal together. The mirrored walls purposely pursue in creating a presumption and concept of an extensive space – When in reality the elevator is a claustrophobics nightmare. Once the doors draw completely shut, enclosing both me and Christian inside, my hysteria threatens to explode, as my stomach beings to unpleasantly churn, the palms of my hands seep with perspiration and each individual heartbeat, pounds furiously against my chest.

I cowardly lean backwards, supporting my weight on the steel railings behind me, while I try to conceal my nervousness by scraping my clear nail varnish from my finger nails. We suddenly begin to ascend towards _Christian's _penthouse, influencing my chest to constrict my breathing. Each of my breaths become short and deep, as I try to oxygenate my lungs. Although my panic continues to rise, I effectively keep my anxiety discreet.

I stare in a daze at the rapidly increasing numbers above the door; informing us of the floor we are approaching. I feel piercing eyes focusing tensely onto my face, influencing me to swallow a lump in the back of my throat. _Can he tell that I am nervous? _I conceal my eyes by shutting them, attempting to dismiss Christian's anxious gaze, as well as trying to compose myself.

Returning to Escala stimulates fear within me, because I'm terrified that it will awaken memories I fiercely promised myself I'd forget. Memories of roughly scrubbing my skin, till I thought I would feel adequately clean – which I didn't. I silently release a sigh from my parted lips, before I peel my eyes open. The blinding light causes my vision to strain and I continuously blink.

Suddenly, his graceful fingers lace in between mine, provoking my heart to throb harshly against my chest, not out of fear – but from a mutual feeling of unconditional love. I glace swiftly at our intertwined fingers and then I cautiously look upwards through my lashes, to be confronted by his dazzling, crystal, orbs of grey.

His lips broaden into a shy smile, presenting his glistening white teeth. _That _smile would typically earn him a lustful girlfriend with dripping wet panties. But bizarrely it didn't this time. I completely feel attracted to Christian… _Who wouldn't? _My subconscious adds, but I do not feel sexually aroused at this very moment. I actually feel repulsed by the thought of sex: And this terrifies me, as why would Christian want to be with someone who refuses to have sex with him?

Christian repeatedly glorified that he was the only person I had been intimate with, but now somebody else has been where only Christian had. _Will Christian still want me? _My subconscious for once sympathises with me. _Shame _is a satisfactory word that sufficiently describes my perception of myself now. I feel ashamed that after years of waiting to share my virginity with someone special, It was unnecessary as my hopes to only have sex with somebody I love and respect, was taken away by Hyde.

A light squeeze around my hand, extracts me from my revere. The pad of Christian's thumb delicately caressed my own in an act of comfort. His attempt to comfort me proves that he senses my uneasiness. However, many words remain unspoken, sharing the silence that invades the atmosphere.

A loud ping interrupts the silence, informing us that we have reached our destination. The mirrored doors slide open, replacing my reflection with Christian's apartment. Christian Reluctantly releases my hand, as I independently shift out of the elevator. My feet scuff as I passively walk across the floor, furthering into the apartment. My hands trace along every surface I near, attempting to familiarize myself with the luxurious apartment. I subconscious wonder towards the plump, corner sofa, craving the comfort of the luxurious cushions, as I feel my exhaustion creep up on me again.

I stand behind the expensive sofa, with my hands gripping around the arms. I unexpectedly feel numb from emotion with regards to being in this apartment. I suppose I may have been worrying over nothing. Although I feel out of place amongst the expensive furniture, nobody can hurt me here. _Can they?_

"Sometimes, you just need to take a deep breath." I spin around suddenly, finding the source of sound from Christian's pouty lips. He stands feebly with his hands tucked deep into his trouser pockets, while he stares intimately into my eyes. Grey to blue. I subconsciously release an expel of air: a breath I didn't realise I was holding. I notice a satisfactory smile creep across Christians face.

I immediately drop into the sofa, once I reach the other side. My body instantly relaxes against the comfort of the cushions. My legs fold together underneath me, as I sit awkwardly watching Christian repeat my actions while he study's my every movement, as though I am about to snap. He settles cautiously onto the sofa, leaving a sufficient gap in between us. I stare in admiration at Christian's angelic face, grateful that he is by my side. _For now_, my thoughts continue to tease me, taunting me over the fact that Christian will never want me again. I cannot dispel the thoughts, despite my continuous fight.

"How can you still love me… After-" I break the overbearing silence.

"I love you because you're the best thing that ever happened to me." Christian interrupts me through a passionate whisper, as if he was expecting me to ask this exact question. My stomach immediately begins to flutter with warmth that only Christian can provide. I restrain myself from giving up my inquisition, and instead continue my investigation.

"You're Christian fucking Grey, you could have had anyone. Why me?" I ignore his previous answer and stare harshly into his grey orbs pushing for an answer.

"Every morning when I wake, I feel blessed to have been given the opportunity, to spend another day proving to you that you are truly beautiful. When I close my eyes at night, I'm thankful that you are by my side…" I gasp for air; while Christian's harmonious voice pauses. "But, if the sun didn't rise, I would be contempt with the thought that my last living moment was spent with you in my arms." I sit there silently attempting to register the significant words he has just spoken. A single tear escapes my overwhelmed eye, trailing slowly along my cheek. Christian confidently reaches with his fingers towards my face, brushing away the individual tear. He brushes horizontally across my face, catching a strand of hair in the process and tucking it affectionately behind my ear. He continues to gingerly caress my jaw before regretfully pulling away.

"Christ-" I begin to speak through my grouchy voice, and hazy vision.

"I'm not finished yet." He boldly states.

"This isn't necessary."

"Of course it is… I would spend every day reminding you that I love you, hoping one day you might actually believe me." Christians tone relaxes into a soft whisper.

"I've changed." I reluctantly explain, while I close my eyes concealing my vision from Christian's obvious disappointment.

"Things can only get better from here, Ana. It's going to be tough, but we will get through this… Together." Christian emphasises the latter. My eyes lids swiftly blink open to gingerly gaze into his "I love you. I love you, and only you. I may not have always shown it, but there is not a single moment since the day I met you where I wasn't thinking 'I love her.'"

"Why?" I manage to speak through my streaming tears.

"Because spending time with you has shown me what I was missing in my life." The cushion underneath me begins to dip under our weight, as he carefully shifts towards me; glancing at my face as though he is asking for permission. A slight smile escapes my lips, influencing his lips to peel back in a smile, revealing his perfectly straight teeth.

Within seconds, I'm contently wrapped in his arms tightly, feeling completely safe and protected. His solid chest radiates warmth that only I have ever felt. Our hearts furiously pound together in synchronisation, as though we are playing our own rhythm. I nuzzle my nose into his neck, craving his distinct smell. This is where I belong. Once again my eyelids instantly become heavy, as my body is satisfied with sleeping in his arms, somewhere I'm safe.

"I love you, Ana" Is the last words I hear mumbled before I give in to my exhaustion.

* * *

**Please Review? **

**Not my best, but i hope you all enjoyed. Sorry about the wait!**


	16. Chapter 15

**I apologise massively for the lack of updates. I would like to take the time to thank every single one of you who have been so supportive.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'm sorry for the lack of updates, I hope you understand.**

* * *

**Fifty Shades Of Darkness**

**Chapter Fifteen: Thoughts**

Thursday 16th June

**CPOV**

Her slumbered body is timidly curled up next to me, with her precious head resting against my thigh in exhaustion. My eyes remain fixed on Ana's angelic face, watching her peacefully dream. My fingers warily tangle in Ana's fringe, brushing it away from her beautiful face exposing the familiar 'v' in the centre of her forehead, just in between her eye brows. She subconsciously mutters incoherent words under her breath while her lips pout together.

I reluctantly peel my eyes away from Ana checking my wrist watch. _12.35am_. I'm instantly surprised by the time, because we have been slumbered on the sofa since we have got home, but I refused to move and wake up Ana. Instead the past countless hours have been spent carefully watching Ana while my thoughts tease me, and brutal memories make an appearance.

Guilt overpowers all other emotions that I am feeling right now. I feel guilty that I allowed somebody to cause harm towards Ana, to not have helped Ana. But regrettably I cannot help make a terrifying connection between Ana and the Crack-whore. She was riddled with depression, and despite the fact that she wasn't alone, she selfishly killed herself. I recognise the utter hurt in Ana's expression, the same hurt that I witnessed in the Crack-whore's. I cannot help but see the crack-whores image reflected back at me occasionally when I glance at Ana. I see utter distraught and hurt cloud her vision, although Ana attempts to conceal these feelings. My heart desperately thumps against my chest when I make the connection, because I honestly cannot stand the thought of Ana following the Crack-whore's example.

I vigorously shake my head to abolish my repulsive thoughts, while scolding myself for allowing such thoughts to enter my mind; I roughly grip the roots of my hair out of frustration with myself. My revere is suddenly interrupted by Ana fidgeting on my lap, and a soft roar escaping from her belly, reminding me that she hasn't yet eaten. I remove my fingers from my hair and begin to cautiously trail them along Ana's arm, attempting to softly wake her up.

"Ana…" I mutter gingerly into her hair.

"Mmmm" She replies while her eyes are still glued shut.

"Baby… Wake up… You need to eat something."

"I'm not hungry…" Her eyes start to peel open, while her body uncurls on my lap - stretching out each individual muscle while her mouth lets out a satisfied groan.

"You've got to eat" I explain in a gentle tone, while stroking her jaw line with the pad of my thumb.

"Mmmm" Ana's eyes begin to flicker shut again, despite my attempt to try and make her eat. _Ana can be so stubborn at times. I_ decide to allow Ana to sleep, but I will ensure she eats a full breakfast tomorrow morning.

I continue to stare at Ana's face, mesmerised by the absolute beauty, beauty that she doesn't recognise. I swiftly glance at my wrist watch, which informs me it is _01:15am._ My arm begins to hook under Ana's knees, while my other arms wraps around her back. Once I'm satisfied that Ana is secure in my arms, I carefully stand up, swopping Ana into my chest firmly, but smoothly to prevent waking her up. I stand still for a moment or two, as my cramping legs need to readjust after sitting down in one position for hours on end.

I apprehensively ferry my precious cargo into our bedroom. Once I reach our bed, I attentively pull back the silk bed sheets, and delicately slide Ana out of my arms into the bed. I anxiously remove Ana's clothing until she is left only in her underwear. I then replace her previous clothes with one of my t-shirts – which I know she loves to wear to bed.

My fingers grip the silk and pull it back into its original positions so that it is hugging Ana's warm body tightly. I stoke Ana's face with admiration, removing the lose strands of hair from her face. My body instantly leans downwards, allowing me to press my lips loving against her forehead.

One my lips are detached from Ana's silky skin, I immediately hurry to the opposite side of the bed – craving her warmth. I clamber into bed once I'm in my pyjama bottoms, and scoot over until my legs are cupping Ana's and her warmth is radiating onto me from her back. However despite my efforts, I'm finding it completely impossible to fall to sleep.

* * *

**I know this is only a short filler! I'm sorry:(**

**But i have already started the next chapter, more DRAMA to come!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	17. Follow Me

Hey Guys, an update will be coming soon,

but in the meantime, would you follow me on twitter - /MeganLou3

It's just a way for us to keep interacted, and for me to update you on the progress of my story, answer questions etc...


End file.
